RWBY Sex Stories
by tupacshakuur400
Summary: This story is basically just random pairings of RWBY characters having gay, straight, futa, and furry sex.
1. Pyrrha's One Night Stand

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic. And, of course it's a lemon. Honestly I'm just doing this for fun. Hope you can enjoy!**

 **Also, for those who followed and faved this story, I just switched chapters one and two. They still both exist, don't you worry.**

One summer night, Team RWBY, Pyrrha, and Nora snuck into a club and started to drink and dance with a much older crowd of people. Yang was flirting with a wealthy hunter on the dance floor, Ruby and Blake were sitting to the side having a conversation, and Nora and Pyrrha, who both left their teammates to finish up Jaune's project, were dancing the night away. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, everyone except one awkward heiress. Weiss, though usually a fairly confident girl, was more self conscious in this new setting. She wasn't with her peers; she was with adults. Attractive ones, too. She was never a dancer, and she never could hold her liquor very well, so she decided it was best to just sit on the side, not embarrass herself, and watch everyone else have fun.

Nora and Pyrrha got off the dance floor, tired as all hell.

"Wow, Nora, you're quite the dancer!" Pyrrha said, going towards Blake and Ruby.

"Hey, for someone that doesn't go to clubs, you weren't bad yourself!" Nora laughed, moving towards the bar for a drink. She turned back to her red haired friend, asking, "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, I'm not much of a drinker," Pyrrha replied.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know!" As she turned back to the bar, she noticed Weiss sitting there, just looking on at the dance floor. It was a sad scene: a lonely girl surrounded by people with no one to talk to. Nora slowly approached the white haired teen.

"You come here often?" Nora teased.

Weiss, somewhat startled by her new company, let out a quick, "Eep!" before realizing who she was talking to, and replying with a quick, "Hey."

"So are you just sitting here, all lonely and shit?" Nora asked.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah. I'm not used to this kinda atmosphere."

"Hey, it's not that bad. You just gotta loosen up a little bit, you know?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Weiss playfully replied.

Nora paused. "How about I take you out of here, and we can do something else?"

Weiss, surprised by the offer, attempted to decline, saying, "Oh no, you're enjoying yourself. I'll just wait until we leave."

Nora refused to take no for an answer. "I do this all the time, but I rarely see you step off school grounds. Come on, I wanna make sure you enjoy tonight!"

Weiss, shocked that anyone would be willing to do this for her, finally accepted, nervously teasing, "I-if you insist."

As the pair went to the door, they saw a man and Pyrrha run out the door, with an exhausted Yang trying to keep up with them. "YOU TOOK MY MAN!" she shouted.

"What the hell happened, Yang?" Nora asked.

"I was dancing with that hunter, and just as I was about to seal the deal, he saw Pyrrha, and he started hitting on her, and he's taking her back to his place instead of ME."

Weiss was confused. "Are you trying to tell us that Pyrrha just agreed to a one night stand?"

"Yes!" Yang replied, frustrated.

Nora laughed. "Pyrrha is attractive, but she is still a goody-two shoes. There is no WAY she would ever do that."

BLATANT TRANSITION

Pyrrha was lying in the hunter's bed, which laid in a beautiful bedroom in a gorgeous mansion. She wore nothing but her simple bra and panties, waiting for the hunter to return to her. Just as she was getting bored, the figure returned.

The man, who was now completely naked, oozed masculinity, with a pair of powerful biceps, thick, beautiful pecs, and a set of toned, chiseled, washboard abs, adding about six and a half feet tall. His legs looked like large pistons, ready to push and power his incredibly dense and powerful body. His face was also incredibly handsome as well; he wore a mask of chiseled masculine features with a powerful chin, covered in a light coat of stubble. His hair was a dark gray, indicating some age. The man had a dense layers hair that covered his legs, arms, and chest. Pyrrha thought the man had to be at least 40. maybe 50. Then Pyrrha noticed the man's cock.

It had a length of a massive 9 inches of rock hard masculinity, and Pyrrha thought the base of the penis had to be 2 inches at least. For only her first time, she realized she would experience quite the cock, as the hunter's manhood was pulsating with the fervent to dominate the young girl that laid in his bed.

Pyrrha removed her bra and panties. Her body was immaculate, without a single mistake. Her breasts, DD, were large and tender, yet perfectly shaped for her figure. Her core showed off an impressive set of toned yet slender muscles that accentuated her slim but strong physique. Her skin was creamy and soft, making her appearance almost divine as she stood in the light. Her legs were long and slender, leading to a beautifully round and innocent ass. Her pussy, dripping wet with anticipation, was enthralling, as its apparent softness and tender pink color simply glorified the girl's innocence. Her flowing, deep red hair only accentuated her immense beauty, which further enticed the hunter to step closer.

The man pulled Pyrrha into a deeply passionate kiss, as he prodded her sex his with his strong, coarse fingers. She began to whimper, and broke the kiss, but not before grabbing onto the hunter's throbbing cock. She teased him, playfully touching the head of the penis with one hand and juggling his rough balls with the other. The man uttered a small moan before releasing the girl's vagina, yet Pyrrha continued to play with his long, powerful shaft. She began to wrap her tender fingers around his manhood, and began to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft. The man's dick continued to harden in her heavenly grasp, as she spat in her other hand, and added it to the handjob, while also mixing in some twisting motions.

Pyrrha began to lower herself onto her knees, continuing to rub her hands along his manhood. She began to increase her pace, prompting the hunter to utter another guttural moan of pleasure. In response to this sign of instinctive approval, she licked the precum off the tip of the hunter. As she continued to pump the older man, she started to kiss and lick his sex, earning her grunts of approval. Pyrrha then opened her mouth and began to take the man's cock into her mouth. She could only fit a few inches of his dick in her mouth, so she stroked what she could not fit. At first she started slow, attempting to take precautions so she didn't hurt herself. As she got used to it, she began to speed up. She ran her succulent lips up and down the man's cock, and lapped the underside of the shaft with her tongue. She kept one hand on his cock to pump what her mouth could not suck.

The hunter, however, wanted to go faster, so he grabbed the teen's head and shoved her into his pelvis, impaling her on his tremendous cock. Pyrrha was shocked as she suddenly realized the man and forced his dick down her throat. The man began to powerfully thrust himself in and out of the poor girl, who was all but subject to his will. Pyrrha began to tear up from the pain of this huge cock down her throat, blocking her ability to breath. The man didn't care at all for her pain, as he continued throat fucking her even as tears rolled down her cheeks. He increased his pace, as his long dick slid up and down the redhead's throat faster and faster. Pyrrha looked up at the man with her beautiful, big, green eyes and continued to deepthroat her partner.

After several minutes of mouth fucking the teen, the man pulled out of her mouth, picked the girl up, and placed her doggystyle on his as Pyrrha was recovering from the assault on her throat, the hunter shoved all 9 inches into the girl's tight pussy. Feeling an ecstatic mix of purely pleasure and pain, Pyrrha began to utter a passionate, feminine cry of her own as her eyes rolled back out of sure bliss. The man was roughly fucking the nubile girl's tender pussy, eradicating her innocence and widening her pussy. He pushed in with such tremendous force that it sent Pyrrha into another world of pleasure. She was surprised that the bed didn't break with a man this powerful using it to fuck other young virgins like herself.

He picked Pyrrha up from the bed, only to pin her against the wall, continuing to fuck her. He grunted in her ear, "Who's your daddy, bitch?"

"...y-you are…" she whimpered back.

"I said, 'WHO'S YOUR DADDY BITCH?'"

"YOU'RE MY DADDY!" she screamed back.

"And what do you want me to do?!"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME DADDY!"

The hunter threw Pyrrha back onto the bed, and laid her spread eagle as he reentered the girl and continued to pound her, only this time, his dick was harder, and he was pounding her even faster.

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK MEEEEEEE!"

"Who's my bitch?" the man moaned.

"I'M YOUR BITCH! CUM IN ME WITH THAT BIG THICK DICK DADDY! I WANT YOUR CUM!"

The hunter, feeling challenged by Pyrrha's taunts, began to rapidly increase his already breakneck speed as he thrust in and out of Pyrrha with an un-paralled pelvic force. His cock, throbbing with a deep desire to explode inside the young girl's sex, began pounding against Pyrrha's G Spot. Pyrrha, in pure ecstasy, uttered a sexually charging moan, "AAAAHHHHHEEEEE!" which only encouraged her dominant partner to fuck the girl even harder. He silenced her with his mouth, with their tongues engaging in a sexual battle for dominance.

The hunter then withdrew from Pyrrha, as he pulled out and stopped kissing her. He then positioned her face down on the floor with her ass up, and shoved all of his rock hard 9 inches into her fat, beautiful, tight ass. The Spartan girl's eyes widened as she let out a scream of pleasure and pain as the hunter began to thrust into the babe's ass with his throbbing erection. His dick pushed in and out of the teen's rear, as she squeezed down on the man's thick cock. Pyrrha tried to scream again, but her mind was so clouded that she just held her mouth wide open. The man pushed her head into the floor as he began to rapidly increase his pace, pushing the both of them into another world of pleasure.

The hunter then picked his bitch up again, and threw her onto the center of the bed, laying face up. Pyrrha spread eagled, and her partner got on top of her, and reentered her ass. He reassumed his previous pace as he pounded the girl's anal virginity into non-existence. She held down her tits as they jiggled from the man's harsh fucking as she let out another sexually charged moan. She shut up as her lips clashed with the hunter's in another kiss, though this did not hinder his thrusting at all.

The man then put his throbbing cock into the teen's cunt, as she wrapped her long, smooth, athletic legs around him. He continued to powerfully thrust, as her tight sex pushed him closer to orgasm. With his cock coming closer and closer to climax, his pace started to increase. Pyrrha broke their smooching to yell to him, "CUUUUM IIIIN MEEEE!" He reassumed their kiss as his shoved engorged dick as far as he could push it as it finally exploded into Pyrrha's tight, dripping pussy. The sudden sensation of being filled with the hunter's powerful manhood and his thick, white cum made Pyrrha let out another enticing moan of passion, muffled by the man's presence in her own mouth, as she came hard onto her partner's throbbing sex.

Pyrrha, exhausted from this incredible fuck, just laid there, as cum slowly dripped out of her. The man, equally tired from his incredible sexual effort, laid his Herculean body next to his gorgeous sexual partner, eventually falling asleep.

When he awoke, he realized that Pyrrha was gone. She had left without leaving the faintest trace of her existence, quietly, leaving without saying goodbye. The hunter was pleasantly surprised, as he had hoped the girl was smart enough to not become attached to him. Tired of laying down and doing nothing, he picked himself up, out of his bed, and went to make himself some breakfast.

 **Feel free to make any requests for future chapters. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Ren and Jaune get Busy

**Hello again!**

 **I didn't expect to write another one so quickly, but here we are! I am teasing what the next chapter will be in this one, but, again, open to requests.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a late summer night at the JNPR dorm room. While Pyrrha and Nora were out having fun with their friends on Team RWBY, Ren stayed home with Jaune, helping him with a research paper that was due tomorrow. Although he missed the chance to be with friends, he was excited to finally spend time with his secret crush. Ren was staring at Jaune's golden hair, his slender but muscular figure, his deep blue eyes, his tender face, and his bulging penis, which was apparent even with the loose sweat pants the blonde was wearing. His striking appearance began clouding Ren's mind.

"Ren. Ren!" Jaune yelled, trying to get his friend's attention. The black haired teen awoke from his daze.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"How should I finish the conclusion? Should I just sum up my findings?"

"No, you run the risk of sounding repetitive," Ren advised. "Try stating what this paper means for Dust companies in the coming future. You'll give your project more meaning that way."

"Ok, sounds good," Jaune replied. He paused, then stuttered out another sentence. "Th-thanks for your help today, Ren!"

Ren was dumbstruck, and fumbled to reply. "Uhh-uh, yeah, d-don't mention it."

Ren checked the time. 11:15. "What time are the girls coming back?" Ren asked Jaune.

"I don't know, sometime tomorrow night."

Ren was overcome with tremendous excitement and anxiety. He had a whole night with Jaune! That meant he had a lot of time to do something great or fuck up dramatically. The pressure started to get to him, and Ren began hyperventilating.

As Ren had a mini panic attack, he heard Jaune say something. "Boy, is it hot in here. I feel all sweaty."

"Oh no," Ren thought to himself as his pants began to rise.

Jaune peeled off his t-shirt, revealing a toned, slim torso glistening in sweat.

"Oh no!" Ren thought to himself as his dick got harder.

Jaune slowly bent over and pulled his pants down, showing off his sexy legs and a cute bubble butt, clad in some tight underwear.

"OH NO!" Ren thought to himself as he felt his cock on the edge of eruption.

"Ren?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night!"

"N-night, Jaune!"

Ren turned off the light, and got under the covers, but he couldn't sleep. His penis was too hard from thinking about Jaune. His smooth, slender figure, his gorgeous face, his golden mane, his cute, enticing, firm, tight ass, and that long, thick, powerful, juicy, 8 inch cock.

"Fuck," Ren thought. He needed release. He began stripping himself down to his skin, so that only his strong, naked physique was under the covers. He wrapped hand around his pulsating dick, and began to masturbate.

He imagined he was in the locker room alone with his crush. Jaune, in his uniform, gave Ren a desperate look of intense yearning, as he removed his clothes. He bent over, with his ass facing his dark haired friend, and began to unbuckle his khakis. He removed his pants slowly, teasing Ren with a look at his Jaune completely naked, kneeling in front of him. The blonde looked up at his friend innocently as his left hand wrapped around his own, hardening cock. He slowly moved his hand up his shaft, and then slid it down. He did this until his cock was as long and hard as it was going to be.

The blonde teen then unbuckled Ren's pants, and slowly pulled them to the floor. He pulled his friend's erect dick and began to slowly stroke it up and down. He added twisting motions to make it more satisfying. Imaginary Jaune then started to tease his friend by licking Ren's thick, meaty cock. At first, he used his tongue to play with the top of his penis, but he began to run it along the underside of his friend's dick. He licked from the base of the juicy cock, all the way to the then began to take Ren into his mouth.

He first started to suck on only the top of his penis, but as Jaune continued, he started to take more dick in his mouth. Eventually it started to go down the blonde's tigh throat. With this image in mind, Ren began to increase his stroking pace. His fist was holding his dick as tightly as possible and pumping his manhood with great power, as he pictured himself throat fucking his crush. He felt the blonde gag on his throbbing member as he desperately jacked off. He began to whimper, "Ohhhh...Jaune...suck me..." as he began to shake the bed with his powerful desire to cum. Then, as Ren pictured himself cumming all over the Blonde's face, he unleashed a powerful torrent of cum. The sperm shot straight upwards, into his blanket, and back down unto his dick. As his spurts became less powerful, his dick became drenched in his own thick semen.

As he was preparing to go to sleep, Ren felt a hand clasp onto his softening member. The hand started to slowly stroke Ren's cock back to a full erection. Another hand joined in tandem and began to massage Ren's balls, coaxing a moan from the Asian teen. The hands started to increase their pace and add motions to further stimulate Ren's cock. The black-haired teen was on the brink of another orgasm when the hands stopped. Ren turned to see who was teasing him so, and, to his pleasant surprise, it was Jaune.

The blonde whispered seductively in his ear, "Get to the wall and bend over, baby." Ren's heart jumped with excitement, as he got up from the bed and spread his asshole for his teammate. The blonde spat in his hand, rubbed his cocked, and positioned himself by Ren's asshole. Without warning, he pushedhimself inside his lover's body, as he began a series of smaller, softer thrusts into his friend. Jaune wanted this to be a very sensual experience for the two, so he made sure to make it enjoyable for Ren. He wrapped his large, soft hands around his friend's cock, and began to pump him, continuing for where they left off in the bed.

Ren was in state of bliss. As Jaune jerked him off, he was also being fucked in his ass. He moaned, "Faster, Jaune..." and his partner obliged. Jaune began to steadily increase his pace of his thrusts into Ren, and hastened the speed at which he pumped his friend's cock. Jaune began pushing the entirety of his 8 inches into his friend's asshole, pushing the pair closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Ren let out an erotic, "AAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" as Jaune hit his friend's G-Spot. The sudden surprise of this trigger, as well as the force of Jaune's movements made Ren cum all over the wall in front of him, tightening his asshole, which, in turn, made Jaune instantly cum, releasing a heavy load of semen into his lover.

Ren turned. "Can I...fuck...you?" he asked. Jaune smiled and nodded.

Ren laid Jaune missionary in front of him, with his right hand wrapped around the blonde's 8 inch cock. He prodded his lover's asshole with his monstrous 10 inch dick. "Are you sure about this?" Ren asked. Jaune smiled, looked into his eyes, and whispered the words, "Fuck me."

Ren replied to this taunt by hilting all of his 10 inches into the blonde's tight ass. Jaune let out a passionate moan as he felt Ren's tremendous length inside of him. Ren began thrusting hard into the nubile teen, while also giving him a passionate handjob. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he huffed as he aggressively pounded away Jaune's anal virginity into oblivion, tearing up the boy's cute little ass.

Jaune was completely lost in a world of pleasure and pain, as he felt Ren relentlessly pound his ass. He began screaming, "Oh Ren! You're so...fucking...BIG!" and, "Fuck my fucking ass!" He felt his asshole begin to stretch to fit the entirety of Jaune's huge, throbbing cock. Ren lifted Jaune, turned him over, and began to fuck the shit outta Jaune. He stopped caring about Jaune's pleasure, and just focused on his own. Jaune realized this, and tried to masturbate while he was getting fucked, but it proved to be too difficult for the teen as Jaune was completely dominating his friend's asshole. He grabbed the boy's blonde mane and began to shout, "Who's your daddy, bitch?" as he pushed the teen's body into the wall behind the bed. Jaune grabbed onto the bedposts as Ren continued his relentless pounding. Sweat glistened off their bodies as Ren pushed the pair of lovers to orgasm. Jaune, in pure pleasure, started to shout, "AAAAIIEEE! AAIIIEE! FUCK ME HARDER!" Ren did not hesitate to respond to his friend's cries, and pushed his body even harder as he continued to increase his pace.

He kept increasing his rhythm as he pounded that tight virgin ass. Ren was fucking so hard that everyone down the hall could hear the bed bang against the wall, as well as Jaune's cries of pleasurable pain.

"What was that?" Velvet said as she began to undress Coco, hearing the banging several rooms over.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just fuck before Goodwitch catches us."

"Faster! Fuck me FASTER!" Jaune yelled. Ren pounded until he hit Jaune's G Spot. "OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME DADDY!" Ren continued his pace, steadily increasing until Jaune shouted, "I'M COMING!" Ren hilted himself as far as he could possibly reach as Jaune reached his climax, releasing a torrent of cum onto the mattress under him. Jaune's asshole tightened, and pushed Ren over the edge, as he came hard into his friend's ass. He held Jaune in that hilted position for a minute before letting go. Semen dripped down out Jaune's ass, over Jaune's balls, and down Jaune's legs. Ren, despite the ordeal, was still hard.

"Get on your knees bitch," Ren commanded, using his newfound confidence.

Jaune did as he told, waiting for Ren's massive cock. Ren put his huge, throbbing dick into his partner's mouth, grabbed his golden hair, and began to throat fuck him. Ren fucked his mouth harder than he had Jaune's ass, shouting, "Suck this fucking dick!" as he desperately yearned for release. Jaune was tearing up from the incredible pain of Ren's massive, throbbing cock in his throat and his complete inability to breath. Just when Jaune thought he would pass out, Ren came hard down his throat, spraying ropes of thick, creamy cum into the blonde. Jaune tried to swallow all of these rich, delicious fluids, but some of the semen began coming out his mouth and nose.

Releasing his head, Ren quickly began to apologize; "Sorry. I didn't know I could be so controlling during sex," panicking as he realized how he treted Jaune during the affair.

Jaune coughed a little, then showed a bright, sticky smile as he said, "That's fine. I actually liked it." He paused. "Let's do this again sometime!" Ren's heart skipped a beat.

"Ok!" he replied.

 **So I think I am gonna do one a week. Expect that (i guess.)**


	3. Nora and Weiss Share Their First Times

**AND I AM BACK WAAAAAAY EARLIER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD BE!**

 **I guess expect these whenever. Just always check I guess.**

"...and the guy says, 'No, asshole!'" Nora joked, eliciting a laugh from Weiss. They were sitting at an outside table at a fairly expensive Middle Mistrali-restaurant, enjoying some chicken kabobs. Nora was trying to get Weiss to enjoy their time together in the city, and it seemed to be working. As the night progressed, the heiress started to open up to her red-headed friend, and even started to joke around.

Nora leaned back and sighed. "Ahhh! What a night." She was right. It was a beautiful spring evening. Everything felt perfect, from the the slight warmth of the air, to the light of the moon and stars above the city. Beyond that, the two had thoroughly enjoyed their evening together. After they left the club, the two went for a walk in the park, caught a quick movie, and had a great dinner.

Weiss looked down, and slightly less cheerful for a moment. Nora, noticing this, smiled and taunted, "What's wrong, Ice Queen?"

Weiss stuttered, unsure if she should ask the question. As she was stammering, Nora happily reminded her, "Remember what I said when we left the club? No holding back. Come on, hit me with your best shot."

Weiss gave a shy smile, and shamefully asked, "H-have you ever had...s-sex?"

Nora didn't hesitate in her response. "Oh yeah, loads."

Weiss was shocked. "Really? How many guys?"

Nora laughed, "Well, if we are talking _guys,_ quite a few. I've banged Cardin, Sun, and a few guys from back home. If we are including _girls_ , I've fucked half the school."

Weiss' jaw dropped. "A-anyone from my team?"

"Yang and Blake."

Weiss sat across from her friend bewildered. When she realized what she said was true, she finally said, "Wow, Nora, you sure get around."

Her Nordic friend smiled, shrugged, and said, "What can I say?" She looked back at Weiss. "What about yourself, Snow Princess?"

Weiss looked away bashfully, giving an awkward laugh. 'Ummm...well…."

Nora figured out her answer, and responded, "So you're a virgin, huh?"

Weiss looked at her ashamed and nodded her head.

"Well, it ain't anything to be ashamed of."

Weiss stuttered a response, "I know, but I just kinda wanna feel what it's like."

Nora asked, "To have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we've had a great night so far, why don't we end it with a 'bang?'"

Weiss looked up in disgust. "God, you're worse than Yang."

"Yeah, but I fuck girls better than her, too."

Weiss laughed. Nora reached for her hand asked, "So...what do you think?"

PRE FUCK TRANSITION

Nora and Weiss bust through the hotel door in a passionate tangle, as the two kissed, groped, and felt each other as they tried to make their way to the bed. Nora grabbed her friend's white tank top and pulled it off her, revealing her white bra. Weiss pulled down her friend's shorts, but felt a bulge when doing it. She rubbed the bulge with her hand, eliciting a moan from Nora. When Weiss pulled off her partner's panties, she saw an eight inch cock bounce out of the girl's undergarments.

"OH MY GOD! Have you always had that?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Oh, no, I got it from a Dust accident recently. It's kinda fun to play with actually. Haven't tried it out on anyone though. You'll be my first," Nora replied, giving a sly smile.

Weiss kneeled down. "It's so...big!" She wrapped her hand around it, and lightly tugged it. Nora moaned. Weiss taunted, "You like that?" as she began to speed up her hand. She pumped her friend's cock up and down, faster and faster, until it reached its full height of a rock hard 8 inches.

The heiress then took her hand, spat in it, and continued to jerk her partner off. She began twisting her wrist for added pleasure, sending Nora into another world of pleasure. She couldn't handle this level of pleasure, and, as her new cock was being stroked by soft, silky hands of a beautiful heiress, she felt something down below. She felt like something was about to be released. She felt a wave of pleasure as her engorged cock erupted, shooting streams of thick, sticky cum in Weiss' face.

The white haired teen was taken aback. Nora quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this thing." Weiss then smiled back.

"That's alright, at least it's a sign that I'm doing good. Maybe I should do this next~"

As she finished her sentence, Weiss took Nora into her mouth. She just sucked on the tip of the shaft while she used her hand to work the rest of the shaft, but it was enough to completely reinvigorate Nora's erection. The Nordic babe began to utter guttural sounds of approval and Weiss increased her pace. The virgin then removed her hand, and pushed her head onto the redhead's cock. She moved her head up and down the shaft slowly, dragging her tender lips over the engorged dick, bringing it closer to another orgasm. Weiss began to run her tongue along the underside of Nora to bring her friend even closer.

Nora pulled off her pink tank top and ripped her bra straight off her back, letting two large tits, DDs to be exact, hang loose as she was sucked on. She decided to play with her tender nipples, bringing her to another level of pleasure. Weiss sped up her pace, and began to make it farther down her friend. Nora felt her bulging cock, and she knew that she was on the edge of another orgasm. When Weiss made it to the base of her penis, Nora couldn't handle it anymore. She let a torrent of thick semen shoot down the heiress' throat, catching her off guard as she tried to breathe.

Nora apologized again, "I'm not used to this thing."

"I don't care. Now fuck me, won't you?" Weiss snapped. She pulled off her bra, revealing C cups, and pulled off her shorts. She got on the bed and laid doggystyle.

Nora hopped up after her friend, and began to push herself into the white haired teen. She went slow, minding Weiss' virginity. Weiss let out a moan of ecstatic pain as her dripping, tender pussy was penetrated by Nora's 8 inch dick. The Nordic girl waited for Weiss to get acclimated before she began to thrust at all. At first, her motions were very small, as to not hurt Weiss. But she wanted to fuck, so she had to increase her pace. Weiss responded well to this. Most of the pain of being fucked for the first time had passed, and she was feeling more pleasure than pain at this point.

Nora began to heavily ramp up her pace. She shoved her engorged cock in and out of the tender girl's cunt with such a force that the bed began to bang against the wall. Weiss was caught off guard, and began to shout her moans of pleasure. "OOOOHHHH!" Nora loved hearing this. She loved hearing the desperation in a girl's voice as she was getting fucked. Her dick continued to pound the heiress' virginity away, pushing her closer to a third orgasm.

Weiss turned over, looked her lover in the eyes, and grabbed onto the bed frame. Nora looked down, placed her hands against the wall, and resumed to fuck her friend, but with a much faster, more powerful, and energetic pace. Weiss' tits began to jiggle as she was brutally fucked against the hotel bed. She felt her pussy stretch from the rough pounding that Nora was giving. Her dick was pulsating with the desperate need to cum. She began to grow more desperate and fucked her harder and she clenched hard on her throbbing penis so as not to burst.

Weiss began shouting, "FUCK ME BABY!" and "CUM IN MY TIGHT PUSSY!"

Nora pulled Weiss into a deep, passionate kiss, as she hilted herself into her friend, urging the heiress to finally cum on her lover's hard dick. This sudden tightness pushed her friend over the edge, and pushed her to come into the white haired teen, as she began firing off several rounds of her white, thick cum into Weiss' tight pussy.

The two glistened with sweat from the effort they had displayed in trying to fuck.

"How was your first time?" Nora asked.

"Great...let's do it again sometime, ok?"

The two fell asleep.

POST FUCK TRANSITION

Weiss woke up with a major hard on. Nora didn't.

To be continued...

 **Ok, so here is how the futa thing will work:**

 **When a girl with a dick cums in a girl's pussy or ass, the girl she fucked will have a di** **ck. The original girl will lose the dick.**

 **When a girl with a dick cums in a guy's ass, the guy's dick will get bigger. The original girl will lose the dick.**

 **When a guy with a bigger dick cums in another guy, the other guy's dick will get bigger. The original guy will lose the bigger dick, and get his normal penis instead.**

 **When a guy with a bigger dick cums in a girl's pussy or ass, he will not have a bigger penis anymore, and the girl will now have a dick.**

 **The exception to all of this are Glynda and Cinder. They can have a dick whenever they please, and their dicks are not "contagious."**

 **Good? Ok. I kinda have a plan for who will get fucked by a futa, and they align with futa Yang fucking Weiss and futa Goodwitch fucking Jaune, the two requests I have gotten so far.**

 **BYYYYYEE!**


	4. Jaune and Cinder Meet

**I'm back. I write these too fast.**

 **Also, consent is very important in a sexual relationship. Duhh. Don't rape anyone, ya dang goobus.**

Jaune woke up naked and sweating in bed next to his friend Ren, who was also naked and sweating. The blonde smiled, remembering the fun time the couple had spent together last night. His dick hardened just thinking about the brutal assfucking he received.

Jaune rose out of bed and wrote a short note to just tell Ren where he was going. Jaune had a bunch of fun, but he also had cum in his ass and on his face. Not to mention, he was still glistening with sweat. He checked the time. 11:30. He had about two and a half hours to shower, get dressed, go to the library, print his paper, and bring it to Mrs. Glynda Goodwitch, or else he would receive some sort of punishment. He figured he had enough time to do what he needed to do. He put on some underwear, a pair of sweatpants, and a t shirt before he got his school clothes ready. He then proceeded to make his way to the locker room showers.

Everyone else in the school was either sleeping in, or still out from any late night activities. Jaune loved to be the early bird on the weekends. He loved being able to shower with no one else around. It was quite peaceful and relaxing, plus it made it easier for him to jerk off.

Jaune removed his clothes, stepped in a shower stall, and started the water. He turned the shower nozzle so that the water pressure was higher, and adjusted the handle on the wall to increase the temperature. He let the water run down his body as he wet his head and ran shampoo through his golden hair. He began scrubbing his head as to properly clean it. The white, creamy suds of the soap began to run down his slim, sexy figure. Once his head was clean, he picked up a new bar of soap, stepped out of the water, and began to lather his arms, chest, and legs in soap. He stepped back into the warm stream to let the water rinse off his sweat. Jaune then rubbed his face to clean Ren's cum off, and bent over to get the cum out of his ass. He then rubbed the bar of soap on his cock to clean off the layers of semen that had amassed during his sex session with Ren.

All of a sudden, Jaune heard someone enter the locker room. This was a first. Usually he was up early enough so no one else would come to use the showers. He figured that it must be a fluke, and he continued.

As he rubbed his cock with the soap, it got harder. Jaune then found himself lightly pulling on his dick. He figured a quick tug wouldn't hurt anyone. He put his hand against the wall and stroked his hardening dick. To emulate his pleasure from last night, he took the bar of soap, and shoved it up his ass. He felt his dick getting bigger and bigger, and, as his soap hit his G-spot, he felt close to orgasm. He began to utter grunts of approval as imagined Ren fucking his ass. As he was enjoying himself, the stranger knocked on the door of the stall.

The twink panicked, and accidentally shoved the bar of soap too far into his ass, causing him to let out a quick yell as he reached orgasm; his engorged cock blowing ropes of cum on the wall in front of him. Pulling the bar out of his ass, he spoke loudly, "This stall is taken!" The stranger knocked again. "I said it's taken!" Jaune replied, slightly more aggravated. A pause. Jaune realized the person must've left.

Knock knock.

Jaune, somewhat agitated by this stranger, opened the stall door. Before he could blow up at the rude behavior, Jaune was left speechless by the dark haired beauty in front of him.

"Hi," the hot stranger said. "I'm Cinder."

Cinder stood in front of Jaune in gorgeous nudity. He first noticed her beautiful face. She had tender cheeks, soft, full lips that curled into a mischievously erotic smile, and a pair of piercing, orange eyes. Her luscious black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She also had a pair of lovely tits. They hung proudly from her chest, displaying a beautiful mix of plump tenderness and honest stiffness. Jaune then looked at the rest of her body. She had a sexy athletic figure, with a slim but chiseled waist and long, smooth, toned legs that led up to a round, plump, bubble butt.

Jaune was in shock; he had never seen a girl like this in his entire life. His dick stiffened to his full 8 inches as he desperately yearned for this girl, right here, right now. It just so happened to be his lucky day.

"I heard you and your boyfriend last night. You must be great at sex, huh?" Cinder asked. Jaune nodded.

"Well, my boyfriend hasn't been able to give me sex like that for a long time. Could you help me out and fuck me like th-"

Cinder was silenced as Jaune pulled her into the shower with a kiss. He ran his hands along her body, feeling up her ass and legs, while she felt his powerful abs and pecs. She moved her hand down to his throbbing 8 inches and began to tug the skin, while Jaune moved his hand down to finger Cinder. The two moaned together in their kiss as they touched and toyed with each other's sex. Cinder then lowered herself onto her knees and kept her face eye level with Jaune's cock.

She opened her mouth, but before she was ready, Jaune grabbed her black hair and thrust his cock inside her. Her eyes shot open as Jaune shoved his enormous cock down her throat. Cinder teared up as he continued to slide his dick up and down her throat, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. She felt his balls hit her chin as she was forced to deepthroat the blonde's huge cock. She felt his dick widen her throat as it was repeatedly shoved in her mouth for her to swallow. To pleasure her partner, she began to play with his balls, furthering his pleasure and encouraging him to throat fuck her faster. Cinder began t take control, as she pushed Jaune against the wall, and began to deepthroat the blonde out of her own volition. She cupped his balls as she began taking the entirety of Jaune's dick into her mouth and down her throat, running her luscious lips up and down his erect shaft, while lapping the underside of his cock with her tongue. The light toying of his balls and Cinder's mouth running up and down his cock pushed Jaune incredibly close to orgasm. Finally, after sliding up and down Cinder's throat for five minutes, the blonde teen pushed himself down his partner's throat a last time, and released a torrent of white, sticky cum down the sorceress' throat. Jaune let go of his dizzy partner's head, while Cinder readied herself to take Jaune's cock.

She bent over, supporting herself with the wall of the shower stall. She popped her fat, juicy ass out, waiting for Jaune's thick cock to penetrate her tight pussy. Her new blonde friend had a different plans in mind, and he positioned his cock outside her asshole. He stuck his erect cock between Cinder's ass cheeks, and slowly thrust in between them. He loved the feeling of her large, soft ass rubbing Jaune's cock, making it progressively harder. Jaune continued to do this until he felt his dick reach its maximum length of 8 inches. Cinder looked behind him, pleading with her eyes that Jaune wouldn't fuck her ass, but the blonde teen paid her no mind. He re-positioned himself behind Cinder's asshole, and plunged his fully erect penis into her. Cinder let out a passionate scream as she felt her unprepared asshole be penetrated by such a thick and powerful cock. Jaune pushed himself in and out of the black haired girl's ass, progressively increasing his pace and power. Cinder had never felt such a lrge cock in her ass before. It was completely demoralizing, yet in a sexually provocative way. She felt her very tender ass be punished by the teen's incredible cock. She began to utter passionate screams of pain and pleasure as Jaune continued to ravage her vulnerable ass. Cinder's butt tightly gripped Jaune's pulsating dick as he slid in and out of her, pushing him closer to an orgasm. Finally, Jaune hilted himself in the black haired girl, and unleashed another torrent of thick, hot semen into her partner's asshole. Jaune slowly pulled out after letting several ropes of cum loose in her ass, and, as he did so, some cum dripped out of her ass.

Cinder flipped onto her back, grabbed Jaune, and pulled him into a powerful kiss. Jaune, during their moment of passion, positioned his cock near Cinder's cunt. With a small but powerful thrust, he pushed his entire length into Cinder's tight, wet pussy. Cinder whimpered into their kiss as he did so. He felt her pussy lips immediately grip his large cock, grasping it in a firm, powerful hold. Jaune began to push himself in and out of her vagina. Cinder was lost in another world of pleasure, as she felt her wet folds be penetrated by Jaune's pulsating cock. She hadn't had a good fuck in months, and she was certainly making up for lost time. Jaune completely dominated her pussy, thrusting in and out of the girl's cunt. He broke the kiss as he concentrated on increasing his fucking pace.

"Oh fuck, Jaune!" the black haired girl screamed.

Suddenly, Cinder was thrown into a dreamlike state of pleasure as Jaune reached her G Spot. She just laid there with her mouth open as Jaune continued to fuck her pussy with the same intensity. Jaune further increased his pace, and Cinder released a powerful, "FUCK!"

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Jaune yelled.

"CUM IN ME DADDY!" Cinder yelled, just before Jaune pulled her into a passionate kiss as he rapidly approached orgasm.

Cinder broke off the kiss and yelled a wildly erotic, "AAAAIIIIEEE!" as she came hard on her partner, her walls clenching on Jaune's throbbing 8 inch cock. The sudden tightness experienced pushed Jaune over the edge, and his dick erupted in his newfound lover, with jets of thick, sticky cum shooting into Cinder's pussy.

The two laid in ecstasy for a few minutes before Cinder removed herself from Jaune's cock. She lathered herself with some soap, rinsed herself off, and washed the cum out of her vagina. She kissed Jaune on the cheek before leaving the teen to sleep in the stall with the water falling on his body.

When Jaune woke up, he was so happy. Two days in a row, he had great sex with some great looking people, and he was all ready to hand his report in. He check ed the time.

1:45.

Jaune had slept for so long that he used up all the time to get dressed, print the paper, and bring it to Mrs. Goodwitch. He rushed to get dressed, and ran out of the locker room.

When he got to Mrs. Goodwitch's office, it was 2:10. Jaune figured it wouldn't be such a big deal.

He was mistaken.

"Jaune, your paper is ten minutes late." the teacher scolded.

"Well, you se-"

"No buts, mister!" the professor shouted. "You keep making mistakes in my class: handing in assignments late, goofing off in class, distracting Pyrrha….No more!"

The professor opened her skirt, revealing her pussy. She waved her wand over it, and Jaune was amazed as it transformed into a rock hard 12 inch cock before his very eyes.

"If you intend to keep making mistakes in my class, you must be punished."

 **Alright, I wanna address some comments (Not in a negative way).**

 **First, yes, I did delete this story. I thought that was the way you edited a story. I know, I'm stupid. But now I know how to do it, so I won't do that again.**

 **Second, in terms of requests, I will try my best to write according to what you want. This chapter fulfilled a request, and the next one will fulfill another request. The other one will come in a later chapter.**

 **Third, yes, the futa system is weird and complicated. I agree. It was the only thing I could think of so that I could make as many situations as possible, and not limit myself by having Nora always having a dick, and Yang never having one, or something like that.**

 **Also, I am not 100% thrilled with this one, so I might change it later.**

 **Have a nice day, melon heads!**

 **#melonthonyfantano**


	5. Glynda teaches Jaune a Lesson

**So this is for the user who requested a futa!Glynda x Jaune fic. Hope you all can enjoy!**

Jaune stood in front of Glynda completely naked and anxious. As punishment for handing his paper in late, he was forced to strip and await his judgement. Aside from his nerves, he was, however, incredibly aroused by the situation. He realized that Glynda wanted to pound his tight asshole into complete submission with her magical, pulsating, 12 inch dick. As a result, he stood awkwardly holding his erect cock in his hands, waiting for his punishment.

Glynda's face was beautiful. She had an aged, yet pretty face, with no wrinkles or laugh lines. Her gorgeous green eyes were guarded by a thin pair of glasses. Glynda slowly unbuttoned her shirt, one button at a time. When her shirt was completely undone, she opened it to reveal a beautiful pair of DD tits, restrained by a push up bra. She reached behind her, and undid her bra, releasing the two huge, tender, round tits from their prison. Glynda then took off her shoes, and put her leg on the desk, right in front of Jaune. She slowly pushed her skirt off her body, pushing her large dick down, only for it to pop up again. She finally removed her glasses, making her, at that moment, entirely naked.

Jaune was in awe. From her thick, voluptuous frame, to her strong legs and fat ass, from her large and tender tits, to her engorged dick, Glynda was stunning to look at. She picked up her wand, and waved it over Jaune's cock. A magical barrier formed over his penis. "This will prevent you from cumming," she said as she waved it again, this time over his mouth, which was filled with a magical gag. "That will prevent you from making noise. She waved it one more time over his arms and legs. "And that," she said, "will prevent you from running."

All of a sudden, Jaune's arms were bound behind his back, and his feet were chained to Glynda's desk. She pushed him onto the desk face up.

Jaune was overcome. The amount that was happening all so suddenly made him worried. Then he felt a cock prod at his asshole. He looked up to see Glynda deviously smiling down on her student. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Time for your punishment," as she thrust her huge, 12 inch dick down into his ass.

Jaune let out a tremendous scream of pain. He had never felt this amount of pain and pleasure before, not even when Ren had fucked his ass. Glynda kept pushing her dick inside of the blonde, eventually hilting it into him. Tears formed in Jaune's eyes as he felt his asshole stretch, as to fit Glynda inside of it. Glynda then began to thrust into the nubile twink's body, pushing him down on the desk as she ruthlessly fucked his ass.

Jaune was swirling in a whirlwind of emotions, as he felt his ass get penetrated by such a large cock. The pain was unbearable, but yet so was the pleasure. She almost immediately hit his G Spot, and kept hitting that pleasurable spot with her large endowment. Jaune felt on the edge of cumming. Just when he thought that he would climax all over himself, he realized that he couldn't cum. Instead, his cock continued to build up in terms of pleasure, but without the ability for him to release.

Glynda continued to pound the young boy's ass, looking into his eyes as she mercilessly fucked him. She rapidly pulled out, then quickly thrust back in with an intense power and force. Her dick just forced its way into Jaune's tight bubble butt, and stretched the orifice beyond what was normal. Glynda thrust in and out, watching the teen's cock bounce as she brutalized his asshole. She felt Jaune's tight walls grip her engorged dick as she continued to push in and out of her student. She noticed how he was squirming and silently moaning as she fucked him, and she figured that he was struggling with his inability to cum. Figuring she would toy with her bitch, Glynda began to jerk the teen off, despite him being unable to cum.

Jaune was struggling to keep his wits about him as his beautiful, sexy teacher began to pleasure him as she fucked his ass. He looked up and saw the blonde babe above him. It was a sight to behold, as she was heavily sweating from pounding the boy in the ass, and her big tits jiggled with every thrust. It turned Jaune on even more, making it difficult to stay aware of his surroundings.

Glynda kept pounding the boy's tight ass until she felt that her cock was ready to blow. She passionately drove herself into the blonde below her and fired streams of hot, white cum into his ass. Jaune loved the feeling of being filled with such a thick, creamy load, but even though it turned him on, he still wasn't able to cum.

Jaune could feel, however, that his master was still rock hard, and as he realized this Glynda flipped him onto his stomach as she restarted her thrusts into his tight ass. Jaune was struggling to stay sane, as his teacher continued to jack him off and pummel his ass with her big, thick, juicy cock. She used one hand to stroke his shaft, which was desperately twitching with the need to cum, and her other hands to grab Jaune's hair and fuck him faster. The teen felt his golden hair pulled backwards as his teacher increased her pace, brutally pumping her cock in and out of his ass with incredible force.

Glynda then threw Jaune off the desk and onto his knees on the floor. As the gag disappeared, she rammed all of her 12 inches into his mouth and down his throat and began to pump. She loved being able to look down at a helpless student who was forced to suck her cock as they looked up in desperation for the desire to cum. Jaune was subconsciously masturbating while he was throat fucked, as he didn't have any control over his impulses at this point. All he wanted to do was cum, yet Glynda's magic made it impossible.

Glynda was having no trouble cumming as she pleased, however and, after a few minutes of pumping her engorged shaft down her student's throat, she came again, shooting a thick load down for the teen to swallow. This furthered the blonde boy's pleasure, yet he was still unable to cum. He was then thrown onto the desk face up again, as Glynda desired to take another dive into his asshole. The gag reappeared. Cum leaked from Jaune's battered ass as Glynda took her massive cock and plugged his rear up.

Glynda waved her wand on her pelvis and began to fuck at a pace must faster and with more powerful thrusts than before. She instantly hit Jaune's G Spot and the teen was sent into an ecstatic panic. He squirmed as she furiously pumped his ass and stroked his cock, which was still twitching and so swollen that it appeared to match Glynda's dick in length and girth.

The professor began to belittle Jaune, "Come on Jaune, cum! Cum all over yourself you pathetic fuck! Why don't you cum, bitch?" Jaune was so turned on by her profession of control that he got even harder. "Glynda continued, "Cum for me, bitch! You're my bitch, and I'm telling you to cum!" Jaune was on the brink of unconsciousness, just so desperately needing that orgasm. Glynda finally brought him to that climax when she yelled, "CUM YOU FUCKING BITCH!" as she shoved all of her cock in his ass and let out her third and final load into his ass. This surge of pleasure caused Jaune to finally cum, as he shot jets of sticky, thick, white, hot cum all over himself, shooting his chest, stomach, neck, and face. The orgasm was so powerful that Jaune, after unloading all over himself in sheer ecstasy, lost consciousness. Glynda pulled out, allowing a huge deposit of cum to begin to leak out of his asshole. She looked at the student, admired her work, then picked up Jaune, and brought him to his dorms.

She knocked on the JNPR door, greeted a shocked Ren, who saw both his knocked out boyfriend and his hot teacher completely naked, and left them in peace. She returned to her study, looked through the security footage from her secret camera, and began to jerk off to the video of her fucking Jaune.

 **So I am not sure if I wanna do a futa!Weiss x Ruby or a** **futa!Weiss x Blake. You tell me. If not, I guess I'm gonna do one with Ruby. I am also still taking suggestions, so if someone has a better idea, please let me see.**

 **BYE!**


	6. Weiss Spends the Day with her Dick

**Alright, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy the futa fucking!**

One week later...

Weiss was walking very quickly down the hall. Her face was flustered. She had just been excused from class for not "feeling well," according to her letter to the teachers. The actual reason was that ever since she fucked Nora, she had a throbbing 8 inch dick that she couldn't control. Every time she looked at her friends it would get painfully hard, and as the days passed, it was more and more unbearable.

Today, it was all she could think about, but she was reluctant to masturbate. Girls shouldn't do that. She eventually reached her dorm, turned off the lights, stripped down to a tank top and panties, and laid in bed. She tried to sleep, but all she could think about was her annoying new penis. As she rolled in bed, she felt it get harder, longer, and more erect. Weiss tried removing her tank top and panties, but that didn't help at all. She just felt her dick get harder underneath her warm and now sweaty body.

Her cock felt unbearably hard. She was squirming, trying to ignore it, until a thought popped in her head: what harm could one stroke do? She lied face up and grasped her pulsating cock. Both she and it twitched in pleasure. She brought her hand up and down the shaft slowly, eliciting a moan from her. She stroked her cock again. And again. And again. Soon, she was in the middle of a session of masturbating. She felt her dick build in pleasure and slowly approached orgasm. She ripped off her blanket to see what she was doing to her dick. The sight of her hand wrapped around her thick, pulsating cock pushed her over the edge, and she began to shoot jets of cum over her body and onto her face.

She never felt so good in her entire life. She licked her lips. The thick white cum tasted salty but delicious. She looked down at her cock, mouth watering. It was still incredibly hard, but it looked so delicious all of a sudden. She figured she had sucked off Nora, so it couldn't be such a big deal if she did it to herself.

Weiss curled her stomach so that her face was right in front of her cock. She held her mouth wide open and thruster inwards. She began to pump her hips into her mouth, taking all 8 inches of her cock down her own throat. She felt her dick up and down her throat, edging her closer to another orgasm. Then, without much warning, she began shooting another thick load out of her dick. She came hard down her throat, pumping ropes of white hot semen into her mouth.

Weiss wasn't done though. It felt so good to have your cock sucked, even if you were the one sucking. She let the dick slide out of her mouth. It was still hard. She licked her lips in anticipation, even tasting some more of her delicious cum. She positioned her cock at lips, pushed past them, and began to throat fuck herself. She did it for a few minutes. Then a few minutes became a few hours. Then a few hours turned into the whole day. She continued to suck herself off all day, not bothering to stop after she came. AShe just kept throat fucking herself and cumming down her throat, shooting load after load into herself.

It was 5:00, and Weiss, who had started around 10:00, was still sucking herself off. She loved the taste of her cum and the feeling of being sucked off. She was tired, her back hurt, and her throat could barely take anymore punishment, but she couldn't stop sucking her own dick. She was on the edge of another orgasm when all of a sudden she heard a friend say:

"Hey, Weiss, what's goin' on to-"

Ruby had walked in the door just in time for Weiss to unleash another hefty load of cum down her own throat. She was startled by the image she was s presented with. Weiss was completely naked with a huge penis, and she was sucking herself off. She was slightly disturbed, but, the more she thought about it, the more it turned her on. She felt her own folds begin to get wet just thinking about her secret crush having a penis and sucking it herself.

Weiss was equally shocked, but for a different reason. She saw her reputation explode before her eyes, as she would be known as the girl who sucked her own cock. But then she looked at Ruby. She was such a beautiful, sexy, petite girl that she felt her cock harden to a point where it hadn't been all day. She imagined bending her friend over and fucking her tight pussy. At that moment, she needed Ruby's body.

The two friends looked at each other, confused on what to do, when Ruby began to rip off her clothing. She tore off her skirt and shirt, and discarded her underwear as she jumped on top of Weiss and began to make out with her. She tasted her friend's cum around her lips, and it tasted delicious, and made the interaction even more erotic. She reached down and began to stroke Weiss' cock, forcing her partner to moan into their kiss. Ruby picked up the pace, trying to get her crush to cum. All of a sudden, Weiss, without warning, moaned into their kiss and began to fire off ropes of cum as her friend's stroking pushed her past her tipping point. Her thick, white cum coated her thick 8 inches and Ruby's abs.

Ruby then slid down Weiss' body so that she was face to face with her friend's cock. She began to lick Weiss' cum coated dick, giving it small kisses, and the occasional stroke. Then she took her friend into her mouth and began to suck her throbbing dick. She could only take so much of Weiss in her mouth, so she stroked the parts of her shaft she couldn't reach with her hand. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the art of sucking cock. She began to gradually take more of Weiss' dick down her throat, needing to stroke her less. Ruby then stuck two fingers in Weiss' asshole, eliciting a moan from the white haired heiress. She began to pump her fingers in and out of the girl for added pleasure, bring Weiss closer to orgasm faster. All of a sudden, Weiss unleashed a torrent of sticky cum in Ruby's mouth and down her friend's throat. Ruby tried taking her friend's dick as it shot ropes of cum into her, but some cum leaked out the side of her mouth.

When she was about to remove her head, Weiss forced her head back down on her throbbing dick. She grabbed Ruby's short hair and began to viscously pump her friend's head up and down her pulsating cock. Weiss was lost in the feeling of getting her cock sucked, and she just didn't want it to end. She loved feeling her dick slide down her dark haired friend's throat, edging her closer to a powerful orgasm. Suddenly, she forced Ruby down to the base of her cock and came hard down her throat. Ruby tried to get up again but failed. Weiss didn't want her to stop sucking her cock, so she held her friend's head down and kept throat fucking her. For about thirty minutes, she was lost in the pleasure of fucking Ruby's tight throat, feeling her dick slide past her friend's gentle, tender lips, making her rapidly approach orgasm again and again.

Ruby was not distressed at all, she quite enjoyed being used by her friend like that. When Weiss stopped holding her head down to her penis, she just wanted more. She looked Weiss in the eye and mouthed the words, "Fuck me…"

The heiress flipped the positions of the two so that Weiss was on top and Ruby was on her back. Ruby was in bliss. She looked up in awe at her sexy crush, getting wetter by the second. She loved the feeling of being sexually used by her best friend, and she loved the way her friend looked. Weiss had long, white hair that had been messed up after a whole day of masturbating and throat fucking. Her normally fragile face was filled with the animalistic urge to fuck. She had a sexy, slender frame with fairly large breasts, about C cup, and a small, round butt. Right now, Ruby's eyes were glued to her throbbing cock, and she wanted it inside her more than anything else in the world.

Weiss looked down at Ruby. She had small B cup breasts and a short, sexy stature. She had an athletic build, with a slender yet strong frame. Her face was beautiful, with large silver eyes, delicate cheeks, and pouty, soft lips. Weiss couldn't bare to wait any longer. She took her 8 inch cock and solved it in Ruby's pussy.

Ruby let out a moan of pain and pleasure. She felt her hymen rip as Weiss pushed all of her cock inside of her friend. Weiss grunted as well, as she wasn't expecting her friend's pussy to be so tight. She slowly pushed in and out of her friend, trying to fit her tremendous dick inside of her partner. She slowly increased her pace as she lowered herself closer to Ruby's face and gave her a passionate kiss. Her thrusts began to rapidly increase in speed and power, making her younger friend whimper in pleasurable pain. She felt her pussy stretch from the size of Weiss' cock, but, despite the harsh way Weiss fucked her, she loved every second, and wished her friend would go faster.

Weiss was lost in pleasure, as she felt her cock slide in and out of her friend's wet folds. She began to fuck even harder, sending Ruby into another world of pleasure. She began to yell, "AAAHH!" as Weiss continued to fuck her. Ruby loved the feeling of her friend's cock penetrating her tight pussy, pushing her closer to orgasm. All of a sudden, Weiss pulled out, broke the kiss, and came all over Ruby's body, coating her in hot, sticky, white cum. She then flipped her friend over onto her face, and pushed her cock into her round, tight ass. Weiss continued at the pace that she was fucking her friend. She loved the feeling of Ruby's cute butt as it tightly gripped Weiss' large cock. Her redhead friend also loved the feeling of being assfucked, as it was painful in all of the right ways. Weiss sped up her pace so that she was ruthlessly pounding her friend's tight ass. Just two minutes after starting, Weiss came again, deep inside her friend's asshole, filling her ass up with a thick load of cum. Weiss pulled out and stuck her cock back into Ruby's pussy.

Ruby flipped Weiss onto her back. She bent down to give Weiss a kiss before she began to slide up and down her friend's cock. She started slowly, but quickly wanted to increase her pace, as she hadn't cum yet. She began to bounce on Weiss' cock, feeling all of her thick dick enter her tight pussy every time she hit her friend's pelvis. She increased her speed, and the two entered another world of pleasure together. Ruby, desperate to cum, used her semblance to rapidly increase her pace beyond what was normally possible, and Weiss, in response, became harder than she was before. Ruby slid up and down her friend's cock with such speed that Weiss was quickly pushed to the edge of orgasm again. This time, however, she vowed to hold her load until Ruby came. Ruby continued to bounce on her friend's cock with her semblance, and she felt herself come closer and closer to orgasm. All of a sudden, she felt Weiss' cock hit her G Spot, and Ruby increased her pace even more. Then, with a final bounce and Weiss thrusting upwards, Ruby came extremely hard onto her crush's throbbing dick. Ruby's walls tighten around her friend's cock, and the sudden constricted feeling experienced by Weiss threw her over the edge yet again, as she came as well, shooting a thick, heavy load of hot, white cum up into Ruby's pussy.

Weiss slowly pulled out of Ruby, allowing the load to drop out of her battered pussy. Ruby fell and collapsed next to her friend, who held her lovingly in her arms. They fell asleep together.

 **Yes, there will be a grand finale to this epic lemon. It will be a large orgy, featuring every character I have included up until that point, including crossover characters. Maybe some new ones, too! It will be a monster of a chapter, and probably take a while to make.**

 **It also is not a strict "finale," but just an end to a schedule for the fanfiction. I will make chapters afterwards, but they will be most fewer and farther between. (I do wanna surpass "Heated Excitement" in terms of following and length, so I wouldn't give up 100%)**

 **If you don't like some of these ideas, please tell me. Also, do not hesitate to make suggestions for chapter ideas.**


	7. Yang Meets Sakura

**Hi everyone! Sorry I have beeen away so long. School got in the way. My plan is to make progress on the weekend instead of during the week. That being said, I think I should have a chapter ready by the end of the week, and I should get at least two done this weekend. Also, this chapter is a crossover chapter that features Sakura Haruno from the Naruto series. Also, Naruto is a show they watch in RWBY. I know, it's kinda stupid, but the main goal is to have basic dialogue so the characters can just fuck. That's what I did here. Hopefully, you enjoy!**

 **Also, for the morons out there, remember to not fuck someone after they have passed out.**

It was a beautiful evening at Beacon. Yang, as she liked to do sometimes, was taking a stroll by herself in the forest around Beacon. She was close enough to actually interact with the nearby Grimm, but far enough so that she didn't interact with any people. It was gorgeous out. The sky began to turn a mellow orange as the sun set over the acres of trees, which lightly swayed with the soft breeze passing by. Yang loved the feeling of the cold air blowing against her back. She sighed. After a day of work and collecting things for a sick Weiss (who, unbeknownst to Yang, was having the time of her life), it felt good to relax with some alone time. She found her usual spot, where she could sit by herself, eat a snack, and then masturbate with her ten inch dildo, and slowly unravelled onto the floor. It was a round, flat space of soft, green grass about 50 feet wide She lied face up, pulled one of her BLT sandwiches out of her bag, unwrapped it, and began to eat.

She sat there just thinking. Her mind was aimlessly drifting from the people she loved to the people she hated to schoolwork to teachers to social life and, finally, to sex. Yang was a horny babe. She loved a good orgasm, but, as attractive as she was, she didn't have sex all that much. There were a few guys and girls she had relationships with back at home, but since she came to Beacon, she had very little time to fuck. Not that there were even that many options.

In terms of guys, there was almost nothing for Yang. Cardin? He's a snobbish dick head who only has sex to support his tremendous ego. Ren? He's kinda cute, but he's too quiet, and Yang always felt uncomfortable around him. Sun? He looks like a good fuck, but he and Blake are in a pretty tight-knit relationship as of now. The guys on his team? No, they are all WAY too vain and annoying. Jaune? Just...no…

Yang was also unhappy with the girls selection at the school. As mentioned, Blake was in a relationship. Weiss could be nice at times, but it always seemed that she scoffed at the idea of sex, as she always tried to move the conversation away from that topic when anyone spoke with her. Pyrrha was painfully nice. Like, PAINFULLY nice. Yang also hadn't forgiven her for stealing her man last week. Nora was the only person she had sex with since coming to Beacon, and that was fun, but she also scared Yang with how energetic she could be. Her mood and suggestions could shift on a dime. Yang barely saw any other girls. The only other one was Ruby with her petite ass, her cute face, her small breasts...

Yang shook her head. Why was she thinking about Ruby? That's ridiculous. She wasn't attracted to her sister. Not at all! She wasn't wet for her younger, beautiful, sexy, tender, virgin sister…

As Yang finished her sandwich, she pulled out the only partner she needed, her dildo. It was a dick made of 10 inches of beautiful purple plastic that she could shove in her pussy. As Yang prepared to masturbate, she heard a noise. She instinctively yelled, "If you're spying on me, I'll punch your dick so hard that you'll change gender!" Then she heard a moan. She perked up, looked at the moaning, and saw a pink haired girl about her age wander out of the forest and collapse near Yang's spot. The girl wore tattered dark blue shorts and some short of zippered tunic, skirt thing. She carried some sort of dark bag, and, from the sound it made, it sounded full. She was covered in scratches and bruises, and looked on the edge of death.

The blonde ran to the poor teen and pulled her into the center of her spot. Checking her as she would any hunter in the field. The girl was breathing in slow, heavy gasps, but there was no evidence of a brutal attack. Yang started to think that the girl collapsed out of exhaustion. She pulled a blanket, a water bottle, and another sandwich out of her bag and laid the girl down to rest. She slowly fed her bits of her sandwiches for the next few minutes before the girl opened her eyes again. "Th-thank you…" she said weakly.

"What's your name?" Yang asked.

"Sa-sakura…" the girl replied softly.

"Can you stand?" Yang asked.

"Su-sure."

Yang picked the tired girl up and slung her arm over the blonde's shoulder. She grabbed her bag and walked her back to her dorm room.

When she got to her room, she heard moaning coming from the room.

"What th- Who is fucking in my room!?" Yang yelled.

Nora heard her friend yell, and came out of her own dorm.

"Hey, Yang!" She looked at Sakura. "Oh my go- Yang, did you roofy this girl?!" she questioned.

"NO! I found her on my walk. She's exhausted, and I need to help her rest."

"Just take our room," Nora offered. "Team JNPR is going out for some drinks tonight." We won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh my god, thanks Nora!" she exclaimed, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"No problem. Just don't rape her."

Yang hurried into the room and laid Sakura down on one of the beds. She sat by her bedside doing anything the girl needed. Eventually, after a few hours, the girl became more talkative, and more energetic.

'What...land is this?"

"As in what country, town, school, world?" Yang laughed.

"I need to get back to the hidden leaf village…" Sakura said.

Yang paused. "Wait...do you know a guy named Naruto?"

"Y-yes…"

What. Yang was very confused. How did an anime character become sentient? How did it go from the screen to real life? That doesn't happen!

Yang did some thinking, and realized that she must be from a parallel universe where the anime is real. She then explained to Sakura the situation, her world, and how everything relates. Sakura, surprisingly, believed all of it. As she did all of the explaining, Sakura recovered more and more, to eventually she was at the point to where she felt 100% again.

After their conversation, Sakura got up from the bed, fully rejuvenated. She looked to Yang, and smiled. "Thank you for your kindness today. I feel much better," the pink haired girl said. She hesitated. "Before I go, please tell me how can I repay you."

Yang looked at Sakura in slight confusion. She didn't need anything from the girl; she just helped her out of goodwill. As she opened her mouth to make this known to her new friend, Sakura interrupted her, saying, "Please, I want to repay you."

Yang, still confused at the girl's request, began to look off in the distance to try and figure out what she wanted. Yang eventually figured that she could say that all she wanted from the girl was something small, like look over her paper that she was going to hand in to Goodwitch tomorrow. As she turned her head to tell her this, she noticed a huge bulge in her shorts.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yang asked. She reached for Sakura's shorts, thinking that she was still hurt.

The pink haired girl panicked and yelled, "No, wait!"

It was too late. Yang pulled her shorts down, and was surprised as she was hit in the face by a throbbing, hard, 9 inch cock. She was in shock. She looked up at Sakura, who was on the edge of tears after being found out. Yang smiled and said, "I think I know what I want," as she pushed her teen friend onto the bed. She ripped the shorts and shoes off Sakura's body, and unzipped the ninja's tunic, releasing two big tits from constraint. Yang then began to strip herself. She unbuttoned her school shirt, revealing a pair of large breasts restrained by a bright yellow bra. She pulled off her own skirt, showing off her yellow panties, covering her tight pussy and fat ass.

Yang jumped on top of Sakura and leaned down in front of her huge cock. She looked at her friend's giant dick, leaning down to get a closer look at it. She grasped the nubile teen's shaft with her right hand, feeling the pink haired girl lightly tremble in her hold. Yang began to slowly work her hand up the shaft and down to the base of her friend's dick. She felt Sakura's cock throb with aching need as her hand gently massaged the teen's sex. Yang decided to add another hand to her handjob, placing her left directly below her right. Softly increasing her speed, Yang heard her friend utter her first moan. She licked the tip of Sakura's dick, forcing another moan out of the pink haired teen.

Yang then removed one of her hands, putting it behind her head, as she positioned herself above her friend's cock, and began to push her mouth onto her big dick. Sakura let out a small, "Ahh!" in response to this treatment. Yang started by sucking only the top of the teen's shaft, and using her other hand to pump what she couldn't reach. As she continued the blowjob, she made progress farther down her friend's thick shaft. Slowly, she inched down Sakura's cock, fitting more of her down her own mouth and throat. Eventually, Yang was able to take the entirety of Sakura's 9 inches down her throat, and she began to increase her pace. She stuck two fingers in Sakura's asshole and began to pump inside of her as she throat fucked the pink haired teen.

Sakura suddenly grabbed Yang's hair and used it to thrust her head up and down her large cock. She felt her dick begin to twitch as her friend pumped her vagina and swallowed her huge shaft. She let out a loud moan as she suddenly unleashed a powerful torrent of cum down Yang's throat. The blonde tried to swallow all of the cum being shot into her mouth, but, despite her efforts, semen dripped out of her mouth as Sakura continued to pump her friend's face.

Yang then pulled herself off Sakura's dick, undid her bra, and pulled down her panties, revealing the incredible body of the gorgeous brawler. Yang had a sexy, thick figure, with curves in all the right areas, with a strong set of abs and a long pair of powerful legs that reached up to a beautiful fat ass. She had voluptuous D cup breasts that were both firm and tender. They gracefully hung from her chest covered in a light layer of sweat from her blowjob. Her gorgeous, untamed, golden mane rested on her soft shoulders. She looked down at Sakura, who had become fully erect again. The teen had removed her top, revealing her own D cup tits. She had a slimmer body than Yang, though it was more muscular and powerful in stature than her blonde lover. Her legs were long and beautiful, topped by a perfectly round ass.

Sakura then lifted herself off the bed, and pushed Yang onto the floor face up. The brawler smiled in anticipation of the pink haired girl's huge cock. Sakura positioned herself in front of Yang's entrance, and powerfully thrust himself inside of her pussy. The two girls both a uttered powerful, "AAAIIEE!" in unison. Yang hadn't been penetrated by an actual penis in so long, and it felt so good. She felt Sakura's cock hit deep inside of her, and the sheer anticipation of fucking the mysterious teen sent her into orgasm. Sakura began to thrust inside of the blonde. She loved the feeling of her cock being gripped by Yang's tight pussy and she pushed in and out of the blonde. Sakura slowly increased her pace, craving another orgasm. She looked in Yang's eyes as she repeatedly thrust her long shaft deep inside of her tight cunt.

Sakura became rougher. She wanted to cum inside of Yang so bad. She pinned Yang down by the shoulders and increased her pace to an almost blinding speed. Yang loved the feeling of being dominated by the pink haired girl, and began to moan in sheer pleasure of her experience. Her tits bounced in tandem with Sakura's thrusting pace. Yang felt her tight pussy begin to painfully stretch due to Sakura's sheer power in bed. Sakura was rapidly increasing her pace, attempting to bring her and her partner to an earth-shattering climax. She felt her dick throb as she steadily approached orgasm, and she furthered her already incredibly fast pace. Yang felt her friend's dick reach her G Spot, as she unleashed a powerful scream as she came onto Sakura's dick, clenching her pussy on her pink haired friend.

The sudden tightening of the blonde's pussy pushed Sakura to edge of orgasm. When Yang had released her tight grip on the girl's cock, Sakura pulled herself out of the brawler and began to masturbate over the blonde's thick body. Yang began to whimper to her dominant friend, "Cum all over me!" Yang's taunts pushed Sakura over the edge, as she she finally reached her climax. Her dick exploded in ropes of thick, hot, cum that landed all over Yang's beautiful body.

The first two shots hit Yang in the face: once on the forehead, and once into her open mouth and onto her chin. The next three ropes splattered across her cleavage, layering her tits in a thin layer of cum. The last few spurts of cum landed on her stomach, coating her abs with sperm.

Sakura then forced Yang onto her knees, and began to instruct her. "Hold your tits around my dick like this," she said as she physically showed Yang what to do. When Yang held the correct position, her pink haired friend began to thrust her cock in between her massive tits. She held onto Yang as to make sure that the thrusts didn't knock her over. Sakura was in bliss. She loved looking down at Yang, lightly covered in cum, as she fucked her beautiful tits. The sight was too arousing for Sakura to handle, and, after only a few thrusts, she came again, firing ropes of cum onto Yang's neck, face, and boobs, further covering the teen in her semen.

Sakura kept Yang on her knees, as she took her large dick and placed it at her lips. With little warning, she grabbed Yang's head shoved the entirety of her throbbing length down the blonde's throat. She immediately started to roughly thrust in and out of the brawler's mouth, as Yang slobbered over the 9 inches that was forcefully sliding up and down her throat. Sakura felt the orgasm coming closer to actual completion when her dick, out of the inability to hold the semen anymore, began to pleasurably twitch in Yang's mouth. Sakura forced the entirety of her length down Yang's throat a final time before releasing another orgasm down the blonde's throat.

Sakura then pulled Yang onto her feet, only to then push her back onto the bed. She bent the brawler over, and positioned her throbbing cock at the entrance of her untouched asshole. The only thought flowing through Sakura's lust-filled mind at this time was that she wanted to dominate that fat ass the blonde had been flaunting.

Yang was in a state of pure ecstasy. It may have been a while since she had sex, but she knew for a fact that no guy or girl had ever been able to fuck her like that before. She loved the feeling of being dominated and used as a possession. When Yang felt Sakura's too at her other entrance, she became excited of finally losing her anal virginity, and she prepared herself for the ensuing punishment. She even taunted Sakura by yelling, "Fuck my ass!"

Sakura heard this cry and accepted Yang's challenge. She shoved all 9 hard, thick inches into her friend's asshole. Yang let out a powerful moan of pleasure and pain as Sakura hilted herself deep inside her lover's ass. She then began to viciously pound the blonde into complete submission. Yang couldn't help but yell and scream the entire time as her asshole was completely destroyed by the pink haired girl and her throbbing cock. She loved the feeling of being fucked and violated by such a long, hard dick. After only a few minutes, Yang was on the edge of climax, and Sakura hadn't even touched her vagina. Her ass continued to bounce against the ninja's pelvis as she continued to dominate the young student. Yang's ass was so beautiful when it moved that it furthered Sakura's arousal as she fucked the beautiful teen. The pink haired girlloved the feeling of Yang's tight asshole gripping her cock so tightly, and she too felt the rapidly approaching orgasm. Yang eventually screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" as she came hard, clenching her tight asshole. With a final thrust, Sakura unleashed a torrent of white, hot cum into Yang's asshole.

Sakura pulled out, got up, and locked the door. She then moved to her bag and pulled out some tape and rope, before finally moving to grab Yang's dildo. She then tied Yang onto the bed with her ass positioned out, and shoved the ildo inside the blonde's vagina. She then added some tape to keep it in place. Sakura then taped Yang's mouth shut.

Yang was so happy she helped this random girl out.

For the next 6 hours, Sakura gave Yang's ass brutal punishment. Upon reinserting her 9 inches in Yang's ass, she immediately reassumed her incredibly fast and rough pace, and kept it consistent until she eventually fired out. She continued to thrust this fast through Yang's orgasms and her own. She continued to deposit large amount of sticky, white, hot cum deep inside the brawler's asshole. Her treatment of the blonde was so brutal that Yang had lost consciousness after only an hour. This did not stop her from continuing to pound Yang's tight ass. She unleashed load after load of cum into her ass without stopping. By the time Sakura had finished, the two were covered in sweat, Yang was lost in ecstatic unconsciousness, and a large deposit of cum was leaking out of the blonde's asshole. After this incredible fucking, Sakura got dressed, and left Yang in silence.

When Yang woke up, she felt battered and beaten from her sexual experience the night before, and she loved it. She checked the time. 5:00 P.M. She got dressed and left the room, walking out with cum on her face and cleavage, and semen still dripping out of her ass.

 **Alright, so I am willing to take other requests besides Sakura. I like the idea of random crossover characters. Please, if you want, make a request for a chapter with a crossover character! I'll probably have some random crossovers at some points in the fanfiction. Just be aware of that.**


	8. Ren, Sun, Yang, and Blake Shower

**Sorry for the random hiatus, but I'm back with another chapter. I swear, balancing lemons and college applications is tough.**

Four days later…

Ren disrobed and walked into a shower stall. He had just finished an intense practice with Sun, Yang, and Blake, and boy was he tired. He was hoping a shower would help him relax, but his current relationship status with Jaune was preventing that. Are they just fuck buddies? Are they boyfriends?

Ren thought of that night with Jaune. His cock instantly hardened at the thought of Jaune fucking his ass, sucking him dry, and taking all of his 10 inch dick. Ren looked down as his penis stood up, erect. He had to relieve his tension.

Ren firmly gripped his throbbing manhood. He gasped in pleasure as his fingers curled around his dick. Slowly, he began to lightly tug his shaft, working his hand up to the tip and down to the shaft. He thought of Jaune, bent over in front of him. Ren imagined penetrating the blonde's tight ass and thrusting in and out of the nubile teen's body. As he imagined fucking him faster, he pumped his shaft faster as well. He began to pant and moan as his pace increased, and he felt his dick twitch in need. He leaned his face against the wall of the stall, inserted two fingers, and pumped his own ass. He steadily increased his fingering pace until he hit his G Spot. He pushed his fingers as far as they would go and pumped his shaft a final time before letting loose a torrent of thick, white cum on the stall.

As he stood straight up again, he looked at the open door to the stall and saw Sun naked, pumping his own dick as he was looking at Ren. He released his throbbing cock, and moved closer to his black haired friend. Ren knew what he wanted, and he was willing to provide, so he turned around, got on his hands and knees, and looked back at Sun, waiting for the blonde boy to penetrate his tight ass with that long 9 inch dick.

Sun knelt behind Ren and positioned his tongue at the boy's entrance. He began to lick his asshole, teasing his submissive friend. Ren was enjoying the feeling of being toyed with when Sun suddenly inserted his tongue inside of his friend, and began to lick inside his asshole. Ren began to pump his cock as Sun kept pleasing him, and he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. The black haired boy stroked his shaft a final time as it exploded into ropes of white cum all over the floor.

Sun then positioned himself to where his cock was right behind Ren's asshole. He reached around and grabbed his friend's cock, which had slightly softened after its second orgasm. Sun began to tug Ren's dick, running his hand up and down the Asian boy's shaft. He whispered in the submissive boy's ear, "I wanna fuck that tight ass," as he rubbed his throbbing cock between Ren's ass and felt the Asian cock get hard again.

Sun then repositioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside his friend, letting out a soft moan as he penetrated the boy's tight ass. Ren closed his eyes in pleasure and pain, and held in a powerful cry as he felt Sun go deeper. He felt his cock slowly push farther inside of him, pushing him closer to orgasm. The black haired boy moan as the blonde ran his hand up and down Ren's throbbing length. He was in a state of bliss as he felt himself getting violated by such a tremendously large cock and pleasured by such soft, experienced hands.

Sun began to increase his pace into Ren's ass. He was pounding the shit out of Ren when he decided to flip the boy into his back. Sun felt Ren's ass tightly grip his throbbing cock, slowly pushing him to orgasm. He looked down at the Asian boy and loved everything that he saw: his powerful, sexy legs, his gorgeous, tender face, and his throbbing, 9 inch dick. Sun felt himself harden even more, and, as a result, he began to pump the boy below him even harder. He brought Ren into a kiss as he rapidly increased his pace. Sun heard the boy whimper in their embrace as he continued to fuck his ass. Ren finally broke the kiss and let out a moan of pain and pleasure as Sun hit his G Spot, sending him into orgasm. The blonde continued to pump as he saw Ren's cock explode into shots of cum that landed across the Asian's body.

Sun pulled out and stood up when he saw Yang in a yellow robe between the doorway to the stall. "Well, I come to use the other bathroom after our showers stop working and this is what I find," she said, smiling. "Why don't I join in?" she teased as she opened the robe she was wearing to reveal her gorgeous body.

Yang got into her knees and ushered the two boys closer. Both Ren and Sun were willing to give her their cocks, as their dicks rehardened in response to Yang's beauty. The blonde girl was between to the two boys, who stood, waiting for pleasure. Yang grabbed both of their dicks and began to slowly stroke them. She then began to increase her pumping pace, as she began to twist her hands along their shafts. Ren and Sun were both moaning in response to this treatment, as Yang was giving them both best handjobs they had ever received.

Yang opened her mouth and moved closer to Ren's throbbing cock. She began to suck the black haired boy's cock as she continued to jerk off Sun. Yang let go of Ren as she took almost of his pulsating dick into her mouth and down her throat. She moved her head up and down the Asian's shaft as she ran her lips up to the tip and down to the base of Ren's penis.

Yang then switched dicks so that she was jerking off Ren and sucking off Sun. The blonde boy grabbed Yang's head and pumped her up and down his throbbing shaft. She felt his dick pulse and twitch in her throat with the desire to release its load. Yang then shoved her fingers in Sun's ass, prompting him to moan and finally cum, exploding down the brawler's throat. Yang swallowed most of the load, but some of the semen dropped onto her gorgeous tits.

Sun then took his dick out of Yang and shoved inside of Ren as Yang resumed sucking him off. Just like he had before, the blonde boy fucked Ren's tight ass. Sun quickly hit his G Spot, sending the black haired teen into another world of pleasure. As Sun was giving his throbbing dick to Ren, Yang continued to deepthroat the Asian boy, beginning to play with his balls for added pleasure. The feeling of being sucked and fucked him over the edge as he had a powerful orgasm, cumming hard into Yang's mouth. Yang tried to swallow all of the load, but, just like before, she was not able to, as some of the dripped down her chin and onto her already cum-covered tits. Sun continued to pound Ren until he himself blew his load deep inside the boy's ass.

Yang then got on her hands and knees and beckoned the boys over to her, as Ren and Sun were still hard. Sun positioned his cock right behind the brawler's asshole, while Ren positioned his dick at Yang's lips. The two boys readied themselves and shoved their pulsing cocks into Yang at the same time, skewering her on their throbbing dicks.

Ren began to push his cock deep inside the blonde's throat. He loved the feeling of her luscious, pinks lips gently massaging his throbbing shaft from the tip down to the base. As he thrusted in and out of her mouth, he felt Yang lap her tongue along the underside of his cock. He kept forcefully sliding his dick down her throat, and the blonde beneath him continued to pleasure him. Sun, on the other hand, was behind Yang, fucking her fat ass. It was a beautiful sight, to look down and she her bubble butt bounce against his powerfully built body. Sun was lost in the ecstasy of Yang's tight ass, as he thrusted his cock deep inside her. He felt her asshole grip his dick as he pumped her powerful body.

The two boys continued to pump the bombshell as they both rapidly approached orgasm. Then, the two boys stood up, bringing Yang up to her feet as they continued to fuck her. The blonde wrapped her arms around Ren and her legs around Sun as the two increased their pace. The boys continued to pump their pulsating dicks inside the blonde until they were on the edge of orgasm. With a powerful grunt, they pushed themselves deep inside of the brawler and over the edge as they climaxed hard. They both released ropes of sticky, thick, hot, semen inside of the Yang. The blonde babe was finally able to swallow the entirety of a load, as she willingly took Ren's cum down her throat, while Sun deposited cum deep inside Yang's ass.

Blake coming in to use the shower, wearing a dark purple bathrobe when she saw what was happening. Immediately she felt her tight folds begin to get wet. She ran over to Yang's locker, grabbed the blonde's 9 inch strap dildo, ran back, and prepared to enjoy the show taking place. She let her robe split and fa on the floor, revealing the slender body of the dark haired babe. Two B cup breasts lightly hung from her chest. She laid her back on her robe, spread her slim, long legs, and positioned the dildo at her entrance.

Ren and Sun picked Yang up by her legs, held her between them, and thrust into her; Ren in her pussy, Sun in her ass. The Asian boy pulled her in for a passionate kiss as she was brutally fucked as she watched, Blake shoved the dildo deep into her pussy. She pumped herself at the same pace Yang was being pumped by the two teens. The blonde loved the feeling of being dominated in such a violating and humiliating way. She also the feeling of being watched, as she saw Blake masturbating in the corner of her eye.

The cat girl was in bliss, beginning to moan as she saw her friends ruthlessly pound each other. She loved the feeling of being pumped by the rubber penis, and she felt herself approaching climax. Finally, upon seeing Ren and Sun both climax with powerful thrusts into Yang, releasing their thick loads, Blake pushed the fake cock deep into her pussy and came hard onto the plastic.

She was on the brink of falling asleep when the three teens dragged her into the stall. She looked at her friends. "Let us fuck you," Yang said. Blake hesitated, then nodded, commencing the fucking of Blake's life.

For the next four hours, Blake's friend ruthlessly gang banged her. Ren was underneath, pushing himself into her ass, while Yang was on top and used the dildo to fuck her pussy and Sun deep throated her. Blake was the center of their erotic urges for hours, as she was endlessly pounded by her three friends in the shower stall. She felt completely dominated by cock as the three fucked her in unison. She felt Ren throb as he pounded her ass and Sun twitch as he throat fucked her. When any of her partners came, they continued to thrust despite the orgasm. She loved this feeling of being dominated by such powerful cocks. She was continually pumped for hours, cumming again and again for her friends, and providing her partners with a source of pleasure.

By the end of the gang bang, they were all covered in sweat. Blake had passed out from the ecstasy after being thoroughly filled with semen. Tears of pleasure and pain rolled down her cheeks. Sun pulled his now raw dick out of her mouth, which was now thoroughly coated in spit, as he had deposited several heavy loads of thick cum down his girlfriend's throat. Yang pulled the strap on out of her cat-like friend's pussy. The girls had cum into the plastic toy numerous times in their session. Ren pulled his now red dick out of Blake's juicy ass, allowing the large amount of thick, white semen to drip out of her ass.

Sun was preparing to leave when Yang grabbed his arm and pinned him against the floor.

"Where are you going, pretty boy?" Yang asked menacingly.

Ren approached the blonde boy from the front with his rock hard cock in hand. As the Asian boy positioned himself at Sun's lips, Yang positioned the dildo right behind his ass. They thrusted into the nubile teen's body in the same instant, impaling him on cock. Yang pushed far into the boy's tight ass and continued to powerfully thrust into him. She was enjoying the pleasure from thrusting into Sun, but what really turned her on was the feeling of dominating a guy, especially one who prided himself on his masculinity. Ren was enjoying himself as well. He looked down at Sun as he dominated him and couldn't help but feel empowered and horny from the blonde boy's cute, whimpering face. Sun loved being dominated. He loved the feeling of being pumped and emasculated. His dick was rock hard from this treatment.

Ren and Yang pushed into Sun a final time. They both came as they pushed far into the blonde. Yang came onto the plastic while Ren came down Sun's throat.

Yang picked up Blake to bring her back to their room for more fucking. Meanwhile, Ren stayed behind with Sun. He positioned himself behind the blonde and began to fuck the boy for hours. He pumped into Sun's tight ass until he felt it loosen, depositing loads of sticky cum into the blonde, only to be welcomed with cries of, "FUCK ME REN!" as Sun felt his anal innocence be devastated as he was thoroughly emasculated by Ren's long, thick, powerful cock.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll get these to you guys when I can, until then, just enjoy the chapters I gave you!**


	9. The Orgy Chapter Pt 1

**HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.**

 **FUCKING. FINALLY**

Six days later…

It felt like forever since Blake had gotten sexual with someone, but since her fun shower with Ren, Yang, and Sun, she had erotically blossomed among her peers. She began to have sex with everyone, and, over the course of only six days, she fucked over thirty of her classmates. While the cat girl was enjoying herself, Sun couldn't say the same. She had finally let him have sex her, but now she was fucking everyone else. He felt that she became the school bike in a matte of days.

Suffice to say, Sun was jealous. He wanted to reestablish their relationship, and his own sexual prowess with her. Then he had an idea.

Transition

Sun and Blake held each other in a deep embrace as the couple ran each other's hands along their bodies. Sun, who was wearing his usual outfit, felt Blake rube her hands against his washboard abs, while he felt his girlfriend's fat ass, which was covered by a tight fitting, black dress.

Sun and Blake stumbled over themselves as they entered Sun's off-campus apartment. They had just had a romantic night out, enjoying a movie, grabbing dinner, and finishing it off with a sexually charged walk back home, with kissing, grinding, and a whole lotta groping. As they tripped into the room, Blake had begun to strip down for her boyfriend. Sun, however, who had already removed his clothes, had other ideas.

Suddenly, the blonde boy activated his aura, and Blake was surrounded by Sun and thirty of his naked clones. Blake looked around, then back to her lover, and smiled.

"Oh, Sun," she teased, "you shouldn't have."

Sun gave a cocky grin as he took Blake into his arms for a passionate kiss. He then lowered her down his abs to his 9 inch erection. The black haired girl smiled as she opened her mouth and took the entirety of his length in her mouth and down her throat. She slowly ran her pink, succulent lips up and down Sun's throbbing shaft, lapping her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Grabbing the base of of the blonde's cock, she slowly accelerated her pace as she deepthroated his massive length. Blake worked his cock like she hadn't done before, as she twisted herself in accordance with her head's bobbing pattern. Hearing the clones beginning to masturbate to their scene, she felt Sun throb with need as she continued to suck his fat cock. Blake loved the feeling of him pulsing inside her mouth, and she increased her pace more. Finally, Sun grabbed Blake's black hair and thrust himself into her throat. He pounded her face for three minutes straight as the black haired girl felt his cock twitching in pleasure. Sun's dick then exploded into ropes of thick, white, hot cum that he fired down her throat. Two clones in the front row who were jerking each other off fired long, heavy, creamy semen onto Blake's open shoulders.

Just as she was reorienting herself, she was grabbed by her hair, pulled off Sun's dick, and blindfolded, as one of the clones for themselves into her mouth. Two other cocks forced their way into Blake's hands. She felt the dicks throb in her hands, beginning to pump and twist her hands around the heavy and veiny shafts as she felt the penis in her mouth slide down her unprepared throat. The clones began to moan as Blake felt their cocks twitch, on the edge of orgasm. Three more ropes of cum were shot out of the crowd of clones and landed on her arms, face, and chest. The two clones in her hands then came, shooting semen onto her face and into her hair, while the clone in her mouth grabbed her head, shoved it to his pelvis, and unloaded a torrent of semen down her throat.

As the clone let go of her head, Blake was able to get a hazy look of the rest of the room. She saw a bunch of Suns looking at her, jacking off. Some of them were pleasuring each other while they waited to take a turn with Blake. She saw four pairs of clones jerk each other off, while another two clones got on their knees and sucked off two others. She even saw one Sun fuck another clone in the ass.

Three clones then descended onto Blake, ripping off her black dress and underwear. A Sun kicked her onto her knees and positioned himself behind her asshole, while another clone laid under her and the final one positioned himself at her lips. At the very same moment, the clones all forced themselves inside Blake, sending her into another world of pleasure.

The clone at her mouth thrusted deep inside her throat and began pumping into her mouth. His cock throbbed with need as he pushed it past her tender, pink lips. His dick slowly hardened as he continued to slide himself up and down her throat, steadily approaching orgasm. The clone at her ass started thrusting rough and only increased his pace as time passed. His penis, twitching with desire, pounded Blake's big ass, making it bounce as he pushed deeper and deeper. His balls rubbed against the clone on the bottom, who was viciously pounding the black haired girl's pussy. He felt the pressure in his dick continue to rise as he penetrated Blake's sex. Rapidly increasing his pace, he was lost in the ecstasy of the teen's sensitive lips. While she was lost in her gangbang, two clones put their cocks into her hands, having the teen pump them while she was being fucked. They twitched in ecstasy as Blake pumped them closer to climax, who felt their cocks pulse in pleasure, on the cusp of orgasm. Blake also felt the other clones twitch as well, about to cum, but they continued to fuck her, pushing Blake closer to her own climax. She felt her body get violated in every way, as cocks thrust in and out of her. Suddenly, she felt her own body begin to tighten and seize, and, as the clones thrust deep into her a final time, she climaxed hard onto the multiple Suns, tightening her walls on their cocks. The clones, pushed over the edge, unleashed a torrent of cum into and onto Blake. The two guys she jerked off came all over her arms, back, and hair, coating her in a solid layer of white, sticky, delicious semen. Blake tried swallowing all of the front clone's load, but a lot of it dripped out of her mouth and down her face. The two back clone's both let their entire loads loose in Blake's tight ass and pussy, although it too was too much for the Faunus to take, as fun dripped out of her battered ass and pussy.

After the clones pulled out, another group of Suns approached her. They laid her face up on top of one of them, who stuck his cock inside her ass, while another clone inserted his dick inside her pussy, and the last clone shoved his length into her mouth. Blake loved the feeling of being dominated by all of this cock, as she began to moan into her blowjob. Her soft lips dragged along one clone's cock, taking all of it down her throat. She lapped her tongue around his shaft, which continued to harden inside of her mouth. Blake whimpered as she felt the dicks penetrate her pussy and ass, continually pounding her. She loved the sound that was made as they clones relentlessly pounded her, and tightened around her two partners. The clones, in response to this pleasure, began to thrust harder, pushing her to the edge of her limit. She felt ropes of cum fire onto her tits, abs, and neck, all coming from the clones waiting their turn. Finally, she felt the clone in her pussy hit her G spot, forcing her to orgasm. She came hard onto her partners' cocks, squeezing their dicks even harder than before. This tightening prompted the two clones fucking her to cum hard inside of Blake, shooting their hot ropes of thick cum into her. When they pulled out, their semen dripped out slowly. The clone in Blake's mouth was then penetrated by another clone, who began to fuck him in the ass. This sudden surge of pleasure forced him to cum down Blake's throat, causing the Faunus girl to gag as cum shot down her throat.

After these clones pulled out, another round of Suns approached the nubile girl and began to fuck her. Blake was then thrown into a blur of pleasure as she just remembered being penetrated by a multitude of hard cocks. She was fucked for hours, with huge deposits of cum covering her gorgeous body and filling her mouth, pussy, and ass. All of that time, she was being pumped with cocks. Thrown into various different positions, she was completely dominated by her lover's clones. A few hours into the gangbang, she lost consciousness, and began to fuck on instinct. When she woke up, she was laying face down with her big ass up. A clone was fucking her ass as he was being fucked in the ass by another clone. She was drenched in semen, her entire body ached, and she felt lost in pleasure. The clone fucking the other one's ass moved to Blake's mouth and shot a load onto her face as the clone fucking her ass came inside of her. The clones disappeared, and Blake turned to see Sun looking at her, jerking off. They smiled at each other as the Faunus went to grab something from her bag. It was a twelve-inch strap-on.

Sun got on his knees as he bent over for his babe. She positioned herself behind his ass, and pushed herself inside. Sun came instantly, firing ropes of cum all over the floor in front of him. Blake continued to pound his ass, grabbing his dick and jerking it as she fucked him. He began to moan and shout as she got deeper into his ass, cumming all over the floor. She flipped him on his back as she continued to fuck him, pushing him to just cum all over himself. "FUCK MY ASS!" he yelled, as Blake continued to fuck him, forcing him to orgasm over and over as the night slowly turned into morning.

One Day Later…

Team JNPR was had another night out, and they came back that night drunk as fuck. They stumbled over each other getting through the door before splitting into two pairs.

Ren and Jaune fell into the blonde's bed in each other's arms. Their hands were everywhere, feeling each other's arms, chest, ass, and dick. Ren flipped Jaune on his back and pulled him into a kiss as he grinded against his friend's cock. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off, revealing a slim but powerful figure. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly, letting his 10 inch cock free. Jaune flipped over and pulled his pants over his fat ass, just enough so that Ren could fuck him.

The Asian boy prodded his friend's asshole with his huge prick, before using the blonde's ass cheeks as pleasure. His cock, slightly wet with precum, rubbed along his ass, making Jaune moan in anticipation. The feeling in his cock was building, and Ren had barely touched him, though the black haired boy felt similarly anxious. Finally, Ren gave Jaune what he had been craving, and pushed his dick inside of his friend. His submissive friend let out a powerful moan as he felt his asshole stretch from his lover's massive cock. Ren held the blonde's hands above his head and began to make small thrusting movements into his friend, feeling Jaune's asshole tighten around his throbbing length. His pelvis bounced against the cute blonde's tight ass as he continued to fuck his friend. The sight was so sexy and tantalizing that Ren started to thrust harder, urging his friend to moan more. The Asian boy then began to hilt himself deep in his friend, pumping himself deeper into Jaune's tight asshole. Ren began to pick up his pace, grazing against the blonde's G Spot.

Jaune began to whimper and moan as his more dominant friend continued to fuck him. He felt Ren's grasp on his hands tighten as the black-haired boy rapidly increased his pace. Jaune moaned as he felt the cock reach even deeper into his ass, hardening his cock, and pushing him to the edge of climax. Ren then pulled out and ripped his friend's clothes off as he flipped the blonde onto his back and resumed fucking his ass. He looked deep into Jaune's eyes as his thrust rapidly assumed its previous pace. Ren then brought his lover into an emotional kiss and climaxed inside of his ass, shooting ropes of sticky cum deep inside of his friend. The sudden orgasm forced Jaune over his own limit, as the boy began to uncontrollably cum over his own body, coating his slender, sexy figure with thick, white, hot semen. The girls had been masturbating to this sight, and, by the time the couple had finished, both Nora and Pyrrha had orgasmed several times and were entirely spent.

The peace was interrupted by the sudden bang of their door being swung open. A blonde haired boy followed by the pink haired Sakura walked in. Nora squinted, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The boy spoke proudly, saying, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and, while I am sorry for the interruption, I would like to thank you all for letting my friend here use your room. See, we are two highly trained ninjas, and we would be very pleased to offer our services in some way."

JNPR all looked at each other, known of them actually knew who these people were, but here they were, offering help in some way. They were also extremely attractive. Ren and Jaune had both rehardened looking at Naruto, Pyrrha was wet looking at Sakura, and Nora was soaked from the whole situation.

Nora spoke first. "I want to be in a gangbang." Naruto, somewhat confused, then used his shadow clone jutsu to spawn five naked clones of himself around the short haired girl.

Pyrrha spoke second. "I just want a big fucking cock." Naruto was about to excitedly volunteer when Sakura interrupted him. "I can help you there! My dick is WAY bigger than his," pointing to Naruto. The redhead smiled, grabbed Sakura's arm, and dragged her to her bed.

Jaune and Ren looked at each other, then smiled lustfully at Naruto. "I want your mouth," Jaune said, with Ren adding, "And I want your ass!" The blonde ninja, now uncomfortable, spawned two naked shadow clones. "T-there! O-one for e-each of you!"

The two teammates slowly rose and approached Naruto, stripping their clothes off as they neared the boy. "No…" Ren teased, circling towards Naruto's ass. He pulled down the ninja's pants just slightly, and positioned his cock at Naruto's entrance. "We want you…" Jaune pulled the blonde ninja's shirt off, revealing a slim, chiseled, powerful torso. The future Hokage grew even more nervous when he saw his own clones lustfully walk to their original and force their cocks in his hands, with one on each side. Jaune pushed the ninja onto his knees and placed his cock on his lips. Naruto looked up pleadingly and whimpered, "Okay…"

Suddenly, each with a smile, all four thrust inwards, forcing cock into Naruto's throat and ass, while he was forced to jerk off his clones. The blonde ninja felt violated, as he was emasculated by the boys who dominated him. He felt his 7 inch cock bounce in tandem with the thrusts of his more dominant partners. Tears rolled down his eyes as Ren fucked his virgin ass and Jaune slid his cock down his unused throat. Despite his shame, he actually hardened as the boys fucked him into submission. He began to crave the feeling of cock pounding into his tender, nubile body.

Ren began to thrust harder into the ninja's asshole, steadily increasing his pace as the boy squirmed in copious amounts of pleasure and pain. The dark haired boy tensed as he pounded the blonde underneath him, who was desperate to cum. Naruto's ass was so incredibly tight, that it teased Ren to continue fucking him. His cock slid deeper inside the blonde, approaching his G Spot. Finally, Ren's long cock reached the blonde's sweet spot, sending Naruto into another world of pleasure. The blonde's cock stiffened in pleasure of his treatment.

Jaune was losing himself in the sheer pleasure of Naruto's mouth. He pumped his 8 inches down the other blonde's throat, grabbing onto his head as to thrust harder into the boy beneath him. He felt the pressure in his cock mount as he continued to slide up and down the boy's mouth. The two clones also continued to thrust into their original's hands. They loved the feeling of Naruto's grasp on their hard, virgin cocks. He pumped them quickly to fill mast, sending both of them into a wave of sudden pleasure, and as the clones approached their orgasm, they began to moan and whimper, calling Naruto their "whore" and "slut." This kind of talk demeaned the ninja in the most sexually enticing way possible, and helped him approach orgasm even quicker.

After being pounded for a solid hour, and drifting in between consciousness and unconsciousness, Naruto felt on the very edge of orgasm, his dominant partners feeling the same. The clones were the first to cum, releasing streams of sticky, white cum all over the blonde's back, arms, and hands. The two clones sighed in relief and disappeared. Jaune was the next to orgasm, as he grabbed the ninja's head and unleashed a torrent of hot semen down his throat. Naruto choked on the cum, but Jaune's cock prevented him from spitting it out. Some of it dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, but he was forced to swallow most of it. Ren then grabbed Naruto's head and forced him onto the ground, viciously pounding his asshole into submission. The ninja felt his climax rapidly approaching when Ren suddenly came in his ass, dispensing ropes of cum into the boy's tender body. Naruto was about to cum when Jaune grabbed his cock, preventing him from reaching his climax. Naruto squirmed in protest. When the dominant blonde released his submissive partner's cock, his orgasm had lost all pleasure, leaving Naruto unsatisfied.

Ren then reentered the ninja's ass, pounding it as roughly as before. He forced him into the ground, in position to watch Sakura fuck Pyrrha, the girl Naruto wanted to fuck.

Pyrrha was naked on her knees, giving the pink haired girl a sensual and passionate blowjob. The redhead worked her shaft with her hands whilst also using her tongue on the tip of her cock. As Pyrrha began to kiss and suck it more, the less she used her hands. She eventually began to work her way down the shaft using only her throat. She loved the feeling of Sakura sliding up and down her throat. The futa ninja, losing herself in a sexual ecstasy, grabbed onto her partner's head and began to thrust her dick down Pyrrha's throat. The redhead then pulled herself off the 9 inch cock, spat on it, and placed it between her titties. She then began to rub her new friend's cock using her boobs. Sakura moaned, and began to thrust in tandem with Pyrrha's rubbing motions. The ninja loved the rubbing feeling of soft breasts massaging her length to orgasm. Then, Pyrrha began taking the tip into her mouth as she rubbed Sakura's hardening dick. The pink haired girl couldn't take it much longer. She began to moan and whimper as she approached climax, just in the cusp of cumming. When Pyrrha flicked her tip using her tongue, it sent Sakura over the edge, and she began firing hot ropes of cum into the spartan's open mouth and onto her large, soft tits. Spurt after spurt of semen either hit Pyrrha in the face, went into her mouth, or landed on her tits.

Naruto looked over to Jaune, who was on the bed furiously masturbating to the scene before him. He shoved two fingers into his asshole to make his orgasm even stronger, as he began cumming all over himself, Naruto, Sakura, and Pyrrha. The blonde ninja was still on the receiving end of Ren's sexual tirade, and his ass was already being harshly fucked by the Asian.

Sakura then laid on the bed face up as Pyrrha climbed the ninja, impaled herself on her cock, and began to grind, jump, and fuck the 9 inch dick. She bounced on her cock, barely able to control herself, as her walls tightened around Sakura's shaft. She so desperately wanted to be filled by the ninja's rock hard shaft that each bounce was more powerful than the last. She then leaned in close to the girl underneath her, pressing their tits together. Pyrrha then brought Sakura into a deep kiss and began to pump her fat ass as fast and as hard as she could. The pair, now lost in each other's pleasure, approached their orgasms together. Pyrrha brought her ass to the hilt of Sakura's cock for the final time, as she came hard onto her friend's length, holding her dick in a tight grasp, forcing the ninja over the edge yet again. She came hard into the spartan's pussy, filling her up with hot, thick cum.

Naruto felt himself about to cum yet again, when Ren unleashed his load into his ass. Unfortunately for the blonde ninja, his black haired partner clenched his cock, again, preventing him from climaxing.

Sakura then pulled herself out of Pyrrha, and made her way to behind Naruto. She then shoved her full length inside his asshole, prompting him to shout out in pain. Pyrrha then made her way over, and told Naruto to eat the cum out of her pussy. The blonde ninja agreed. He ate her pussy, swallowing any cum that was leftover. All the while, he was emasculated by the women he was with. " I can't believe you would eat my pussy for someone else's cum!" Pyrrha shouted. "God, you're pathetic, you bitch!" Sakura began to increase her pace, saying in his ear, "You like being fucked like a slut, you whore?"

After eating the last of Sakura's cum, he was positioned to watch Nora's gangbang. Tired of his punishment, Naruto just wanted to have a satisfactory orgasm once. Jaune and Ren shoved their cocks in his hands, forcing him to jerk them off over him, coating his bare body with more semen.

Nora was bent over on her bed as one of the clones fucked her from behind, and the other four waited for their turn. "Come on, fuck me!" she shouted. The Naruto began to rapidly increase his pace, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back as he did. His 7 inch cock was tightly gripped by Nora's pussy, making him crave her incredible body even more. He hardened at the sight of her ass bouncing to his thrusts, and he felt himself on the edge of climax. His thrusts, bruising her ass, began to quicken, until he was finally pushed over his limit. He pulled out, and fired ropes of cum onto her back.

Nora then flipped onto her back, and beckoned two clones over. One approached her mouth, the other her pussy. They simultaneously thrust into the short haired girl, impaling her on their cocks. Her luscious lips stroked the clone in her mouth, while her tongue lightly played with his tip and the underside of his cock. The other ninja began to lightly pump the redhead in front of him, as he didn't want to climax so quickly. When Nora wrapped her legs around him, it sent him over the edge, and the clone prematurely came, shooting spurts of semen into the girl. He was quickly followed the clone throat fucking Nora, who was unable to swallow all of the semen shot into her.

Nora was disappointed. "Can't any of you last more than a few thrusts!?" she yelled.

She pushed another clone onto the ground and beckoned the final clone in front of her. She then dropped her ass hard onto the grounded ninja's cock, and began to work the cock in front of her. She pumped it with one hand and cupped his balls with another, while she used her tongue to lick around the head of the penis. He clone began to throb with need, as he looked down at the short haired girl and her fantastic tits. Nora then shoved two fingers inside of the boy's ass, and he was sent over the edge, releasing his load all over her lovely face and soft tits. She then took the cock into her mouth, and beckoned the other clones to surround her. To her surprise, the clone on the bottom was still hard and hadn't climaxed, despite her ass pounding against him so hard. The blonde looked up at Nora. He had never seen such a beautiful sight, as her ass bounced against his pelvis, making him feel pure ecstasy. The other clones surrounded Nora and began to masturbate in front of her. She grabbed one of the cocks and continued to suck the other clone's dick. Her soft hands lightly stroked his penis, bringing him close to another orgasm. He felt the load slowly building as her hands worked up and down his shaft, making him whimper in need. Her lips caressed the cock in front her, and her tongue lapped around the cock, sending that clone into another wave of pleasure. Finally, they both came. Semen shot down her throat, with some dripping out of her mouth, and the other clone shot his load all over her face and tits. The other two clones, in response to this sight, also came, shooting ropes of cum into her hair and onto her shoulders and tits. Nora then began to jerk off the other two clones, using the cum in her one hand as a lube, while her big ass still bounced on the clone's cock. He felt her tight walls firmly grasp his dick, pulling him to the edge of climax. He went crazy for the sound of her ass slapping his abs, and began to thrust upwards for her. "Aaiiiiee!" Nora began to moan as she jerked the other two off. The sound was so erotic that all of the clones were pushed over the edge and came. Nora was coated in a heavy layer of semen, as the clone below her shot his ropes into her tight pussy. The other clones disappeared out of exhaustion.

Nora pulled herself off the clone's cock, and got on all fours in front of him. "Fuck my ass baby!" The final clone, invigorated by his lust, jumped up and penetrated Nora's ass. "Aaahhhh!" Nora screamed. The ninja slowly began to pump into the redhead's ass, who began to whimper in her immense pleasure and pain. At the mercy of the cock inside of her, Nora's ass tightly gripped the clone's dick, holding onto it as she was roughly fucked and dominated by the ninja. He felt his cock building, as his thrusts began to quicken in need. He couldn't control himself when he looked at her big, beautiful ass bounce against his body. His dick, on the very edge of bursting, throbbing inside of Nora, who continued to moan for her partner. Finally, she passionately screamed, "Aaiiiieeee!" The eroticism captured in that cry threw the clone over the edge, as he finally climaxed. His dick erupted into ropes of hot, sticky, white cum, shooting deep into Nora's tight ass. The hammer-wielding babe, who loved the feeling of being filled by her lover's semen, finally came, as she clenched her ass around his hard cock.

The clone collapsed onto the ground, but his treatment didn't stop there. Nora, still heavily coated in semen from earlier, bent down and wrapped her titties around the clone's cock. She then slowly began to rise and fall, rubbing her tits along his shaft. The semen on her boobs acted as lube, and helped make the titjob more pleasurable. The blonde's dick quickly rehardened, and his treatment only seemed to improve. Nora then opened her mouth and began to suck and play with the tip of his penis. Her tongue played with the head of his dick, and, maneuvering so that she could hold both tots together with one arm, one of her hands cupped his balls. After a few minutes of this heavenly titjob, with the boy whimpering in pleasure and need, Nora removed her hand from his balls and shoved her fingers into his ass, hitting his G spot and forcing him to orgasm a final time. His dick exploded into shots of semen into her mouth and onto her face, some of which dripped onto her tits and the boy's cock. After his climax, the clone, passed out from the exhaustion, finally disappeared.

Naruto was on the edge. Jaune and Ren had covered him in loads of thick, white semen, and Sakura had been destroying his ass. What's more is that the scene he just witnessed with Nora was so incredibly arousing that his cock was ready to burst. Finally, Sakura began to stroke his mishandled penis. "Come on," she said, "Show us what that cock is made of." Her prompting and handjob put him on the very edge of orgasm, but he needed the final push over the edge. The pink haired ninja then shoved the entirety of her 9 inches into him, finally forcing him to climax. His cock began to spasm and uncontrollably fire rope after rope of thick, hot, white cum. The sight pushed Jaune and Ren over the edge, as they both fired a few more spurts onto the blonde ninja's back. Naruto's orgasm also tightened his punished asshole, forcing Sakura to cum hard into him, shooting semen into the poor ninja's ass.

Transition

"So you ever need to fuck, just call us, ok?" Nora said, then turning to Sakura. "I still want to give you a ride, ok, babe?" The ninja girl gave an approving wink back.

Naruto limped as he walked away from the team. His asshole was still dripping semen, and he could barely walk. He was slung over Sakura, as the two slowly left the room, still naked from before.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll make sure you get this treatment at home." Naruto gave her a smile as they walked down the hallway. He then thought of coming back soon and having more fun, pointless sex.

 **Sorry this took so damn long. College applications are a fucking BITCH. I should have another chapter ready by the end of next week. From then on in, my writing pace should go up to at least two chapters a week for a while.**


	10. Some random pairings Pt 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back sooner than I thought, and I am already working on something for this coming week. I should be updating the story semi-regularly now, as most of my college applications are finally fucking finished. I hope you enjoy!**

Ruby laid in bed, alone in her dorm, waiting for her teammates to bring her lunch. She was not having the best day, as the penis that Weiss gave her had started to complicate her life. For one, her new cock was constantly throbbing with a desperate need to cum, but she felt awkward asking her friends for sex. Ruby pondered her options for the twentieth time that morning. She couldn't ask Weiss, because they had already had sex, and she wouldn't want to give her back this annoying dick. She couldn't ask Blake, because she was in a relationship. She couldn't ask Nora because she was scared. She couldn't ask Pyrrha because she was too busy trying to hook up with Jaune. She couldn't ask Velvet or Coco because she hardly knew them.

Ruby paused. She felt like she was missing someone. Finally, it came to her; she forgot about Yang. Her fat ass, her big tits, her thick figure, her beautiful hair, her tender face, her gorgeous thighs…

Ruby shook her head. NO. Yang was her SISTER. She couldn't cross that line, right? She couldn't have sex with her own blood, that's ridiculous! Even if her sister was so sexy, so tender, so beautiful, so arousing….she couldn't cross that line.

Ruby squirmed. Her cock continued to harden. She looked down into her pants, realizing that her cock was a full 9 inches now. She felt the desperate need for release. Finally, she decided to masturbate. She pulled down her pajama pants over her legs and wrapped her hand around her penis. A simple touch was all Ruby needed for her let out a passionate moan. The hyper teen then slowly brought up her hand and brought it back down. She then repeated this small stroke. Then again. And again. She began to steadily increase her pace, as she felt the pleasure slowly rise within her body. She continued to pump her cock, now reaching a somewhat steady pace. She felt herself begin to approach her limit, pushing her to stroke herself harder and faster than before. Ruby began to add small thrusts into her hands, as she kicked the blankets off of her legs. Nothing could possibly interrupt her pleasure.

"Hey Ruby, I brought you some-"

Yang burst in through the door, only to witness her younger sister furiously jacking off. The sudden shock of seeing her sexy older sister whilst being in such a compromising position both scared and excited Ruby. With a final moan, "AAAAAHHH!" her cock exploded into ropes of hot, thick, rich, creamy semen that shot up and landed onto her tank top, tits, and face. Yang just stood there, shocked.

"Soooooo...how long have you had a cock?" she asked.

"Ummm…since I had sex with Weiss…"

Yang's eyes turned bright red while Ruby tried to calm her down.

"Yang! Yang! It's fine! I just need to have sex with someone else!"

Yang calmed down a little. "Well that shouldn't be hard, you're attractive enough! I'm sure some girl would want you in their pussy!"

Ruby sheepishly responded, "Well, not really. There's not a whole lotta options for me. Believe me, I've been thinking about this for awhile."

Yang pondered for a second. Could this be her opportunity to get what she wanted. She considered the situation, then began to sheepishly introduce her idea.

"Well, you could….have sex with me…"

Ruby's eyes lit up. It was the forbidden pleasure that she had so desperately craved all of these years.

"Nah...you wouldn't want to do that. I mean, you wo-"

She was cut off by Ruby's lips crashing into hers, as the younger girl pulled her sister into a loving embrace. Their lips locked, they began to tangle over themselves in their desperate attempt to have sex with each other. They had both desperately craved each other's bodies for years, but never confronted each other about their feelings. All of this emotion bled into their current attempt to have sex with each other.

Yang overpowered Ruby, and threw her onto the bed. She ripped off her clothing as fast as possible, trying to get to her sister's beautiful body. She got on the bed and knelt in front of her sister's dick. Yang licked her lips, and began to pump the cock with her hand, rehardening it very quickly. Ruby began to moan from the handjob, "Blow me…" Yang smiled. She kissed the tip of her penis, and then slowly started to take it into her mouth. Ruby let out a small, "Aahh!" as Yang dragged her luscious lips across her throbbing length. She continued to pump with one hand while she blew her younger sister, but she began to use it less and less as she was able to go deeper on Ruby's cock. Eventually, Yang didn't even need to use her hand, and she just continued to deepthroat her team's leader.

Ruby, taking off her cute tank top, began to moan uncontrollably, uttering the occasional "Fuck!" during Yang's blowjob. The blonde began to slobber all over her dick, as saliva dropped out of her mouth and onto her neck, chest, and tits. Ruby loved the feeling of her older sister pleasuring her, and she just wanted more. She craved the feeling of her lips running along her cock, of Yang's tongue dragging along the underside of the shaft, and of the tightness of her throat. She needed more of her sister. She then grabbed Yang's hair and began to force her cock deeper into the blonde's throat. Ruby could barely control herself, and as she shoved Yang onto her dick faster and faster, she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. The blonde began to lap her cock with her tongue, and forced the small teen to finally climax. Ruby forced Yang as far as she could onto her cock as she came down her throat, shooting shot after shot of thick, white semen down her throat. The blonde swallowed every spurt.

Yang then pulled herself off of Ruby's cock with a smile, and placed the penis between her wet breasts. She slowly began to drag her tits up and down, rubbing her cock and returning it to its full height yet again. The tenderness of Yang's tits sent Ruby into another world of pleasure, as she felt her cock return to the edge of its limit. Yang then held her tits together and increased her pace, forcing her younger sister to moan, "Ah-ah-ah!" Ruby was on the edge of another climax when Yang licked the very tip of her penis. This small action sent Ruby over the edge yet again, as the red haired girl's penis began to fire long ropes of cum into her sister's face and onto her chest and tits.

Yang then rose from her kneel, turned around so that her back was facing her sister, and positioned herself above Ruby's cock. She turned to look at her sister, who hesitantly nodded in approval. The blonde then brought the full force of her ass down onto Ruby's cock, forcing the sisters to immediately moan. Yang let out a small, "Ah!" as her pussy tightly gripped her little sister's cock. She slowly rose, sliding off her sister, when she slammed back down onto Ruby's dick. The red haired girl moaned as her sister's sex continued to hold her throbbing penis in a firm grasp. Yang began to increase her speed, bringing up her fat ass and slamming it back down on Ruby at a faster pace. Her younger sister looked down at Yang, who was bouncing on her huge cock. The blonde then turned, looked at Ruby, smiled, and further upped her pace. She began banging her ass against her younger sister, her vagina being continually pounded by the throbbing cock. Ruby loved the sound of Yang's ass slapping her body, her cheeks just clapping against her pelvis. She began to pump up into her older sister, feeling her walls tighten around her as she did so. Yang screamed "Aie!" as she felt Ruby penetrate further into her, hitting her in just the right spores Her back arched as she began to slow down and gyrate on her sister, taking all of Ruby's dick, grinding against her. Yang moaned as her pussy was filled by her sister's monster dick, and began to stop gyrating on her cock as Ruby began to thrust upwards, into her sister. It wasn't long until she hit Yang's G Spot, forcing her to cum hard onto her younger sister. She tightened around Ruby's thick cock, and held her position as her sister continued to thrust into her. She felt waves of immense pleasure from her pussy run throughout her body. Soon enough, Yang was back to bouncing on her team leader's pulsing dick.

Ruby, in that moment, needed more of her sister. She thrust her entire body upwards and grabbed onto Yang's body. She shoved her entire cock into her, spun her around, forced onto her face, and began to pump into her with even more power than before. She began to dominate Yang's cunt, fucking her with every drop of power she could muster. Yang was at the complete mercy of her younger sis, as she was in such an ecstatic state, she couldn't control her own body, as it began to spasm randomly, sometimes even constricting Ruby's cock. Yang began to scream into the pillow below her face as to not let anyone know of their perverted actions. Her ass began to clap against her sister's thrusts, pushing her into another realm of ecstasy. Ruby felt something rise inside of her. She knew her orgasm was coming. She felt her penis throb more and more with each and every thrust into her older sister's tight pussy. She then flipped Yang onto her back and continued to thrust into her. Her cock was on the edge of orgasm, when she felt Yang's legs wrap around her. Her older sister pulled her into her, forcing her to come closer. Ruby continued her powerful thrusts with her face only a few inches from her sister's. Yang looked up at her naked sister. Her B cup boobs bounced, her body tensed, and her face contorted with every thrust. Ruby looked down at her sister. Her DD cup tits bounced and her mouth opened into a moan every time Ruby re-entered her tight pussy. Her thick body was something to behold, on all of its beauty. Finally, Yang, on the edge of another orgasm, constricted Ruby's cock as she came hard onto her younger sister, as Yang screamed, "OOOOHHHHH!" Ruby was thrown over the edge, and finally climaxed inside of her sister. Her cock exploded into ropes of thick, white, hot semen, shooting into her sister. After filling her with her massive load, Ruby pulled out of Yang, and collapsed next to her. Yang smiled, brought the blanket over them, and fell asleep.

Later that night…

Jaune and Nora were alone in the bedroom together. They both were bored, as their teammates had ditched them to go see other friends. Nora was poking around on her computer, and Jaune was on his bed looking through Ren's nudes.

Nora sighed, and looked over to Jaune. He didn't have his shirt on, and, for the first time, she noticed his body. He was pretty good looking, with a great mane of hair and a pretty strong physique. She looked at his blanket, which had a suspicious bulge near his crotch. She shrugged, closed her computer, put it on its charger, and took off her "BOOP!" shirt and her booty shorts, leaving her in just her light pink push-up bra and her matching panties. She walked over to Jaune's bed, and whispered into his ear, "Why don't I get to know you a little bit?" The blonde looked over in initial shock, and then in pleasure. Nora shut the lights as Jaune grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. She pulled him into a kiss, penetrating his mouth her tongue. She pushed him onto his back, as she lowered herself down to his dick. She slowly tugged at his underwear, slowly pulling it down his legs until his cock popped up. Her mouth opened in shock. Even though she had seen it before, she had never seen it up close. It was bigger than she expected.

Nora brought her head near his cock, and began to punk it with her hand. Jaune grunted in approval, prompting Nora to give a small, seductive smile. The blonde was lost in Nora immense beauty, from her tender face to her D cup breasts. Her face was gorgeous, with piercing eyes and some luscious lips. Nora then began to add some things to make Jaune cum. While she gave him a handjob, she juggled his balls with her hand, whilst also kissing and licking the head of his penis. Jaune's body tenses up. He had never really received any treatment like this before. Her ballplay increased the pressure rising within him, while her kissing and licking began to diminish his limit. As a result, his orgasm began to rapidly approach.

"Fuck, Nora," Jaune moaned, "I'm coming…"

Nora smiled as she brought her tongue over his tip. She increased the pace at which she was pumping his immense cock, and shoved her two fingers that were around her balls into his ass. This sudden upsurge in pleasure forced him to orgasm, as he shot some small spurts of cum onto Nora's smiling face, gladly accepting the cum.

Jaune began to soften just before Nora brought her lips around the tip of his cock and forced her head down to his base. "Oh fuck…" Jaune whimpered, quickly rehardening. Nora lowly pulled her head off to see that he had gone completely erect again, and she began to resume her cocksucking. She brought her head up and down as she took Jaune into her mouth. As she did, she looked up at the blonde with seductive eyes, making Jaune's heart stop with her sexy nature and cum splattered face. Suddenly, Nora pumped her fingers into Jaune's asshole, forcing him to moan again. He had just realized that Nora still had fingers in his ass. She began to pump his asshole with them as she continued the blowjob, forcing him to the edge of another orgasm. Finally, Nora shoved her fingers as deep as she could into Jaune as she took as much of him as she could. Jaune was able to holdout on an orgasm for a few seconds, until Nora winked at him. Jaune, caught off guard, came hard down Nora's throat. Ropes of cum shot down her throat as she held her position at Jaune's base. She didn't miss a drop of semen.

Nora then slowly pulled herself off his cock, and began to undo her bra. Her tits gracefully fell to their natural position, only for her to catch them. She wrapped them around his cock, and began to pump. Jaune moaned as his cock rehardened from her titjob. She looked up at him with a sexy glare, lips contorted into a devious and seductive smile. She brought her tits up and down her partner's huge dick, feeling it pulsing between huge D cup breasts. She spat on the cock, as a lubricant for her titjob. Jaune let out a guttural, "Fuck!" as Nora continued to work his dick, tits rubbing the length of his shaft. Finally, his cock began to twitch in pleasure, in the edge of climax. When her tongue licked his tip again, his dick erupted into an explosion of semen. The shots splattered against her neck, chest, and tits, soaking her torso in cum. She held her tits to her mouth and licked a little bit of the semen off them. This sight rehardened Jaune yet again, preparing him for the grand finale.

Nora rose from her crouched position, turned, and slowly removed her panties, tugging them over her ass. On all fours, she looked back at Jaune, as if she was inviting him into her. Jaune sprang up, kicked off his underwear, and pushed himself deep into her, forcing her to moan, "AIIEE!" He began to slowly thrust into the girl, as she began to feel some pleasure. He looked down at her big, sexy ass, which further enticed him with every thrust. She moaned again, prompting Jaune to further increase his pace into the girl. Nora began to push against the blonde, helping him reach further and closer to her G spot. Jaune's thrusting was so powerful that he pushed Nora back, forcing her onto her face as he mercilessly pounded her. She grabbed onto the bedpost to brace herself as Jaune grabbed onto her hair, pulling her back as he dominated her. He begins to grunt into his thrusts as Nora, who is now continually moaning, begins to become dizzy. They were both on the edge of orgasm. Finally, Jaune hit the perfect spot, pushing Nora over the edge, and prompting her orgasm. Her walls then tightened around his penis, forcing him to cum hard into the short-haired girl's pussy, firing rope after rope of semen into her.

They were both drenched in sweat. Cum leaked out her pussy.

"Wanna go again?" Jaune asked.

"Fuck yes," Nora said.

That night, those two fucked until they passed out in each other's arms, after both experiencing many orgasms. By the end of it, Nora was both filled and covered with Jaune's semen. The couple slept together that night with his dick in her ass.

Around the same time that night...

Weiss was impatiently waiting for her friend. She paved back and forth, next to her video camera. She was dressed in her finest, most expensive white dress, which, as a Schnee, meant a whole lot to her. This night was important to her and she wanted to make sure that it all went along beautifully. She began to drip in anticipation.

Finally, Ren was wearing his new tuxedo that Weiss had bought for him just for tonight. She looked, saw her friend, and her face lit up. She approached the Asian boy and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her tongue penetrated his lips and fought for dominance in his mouth, while he grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her leg up to him. She broke the kiss, and whispered, "Ready, baby?" He nodded. Weiss setup the camera, walked in frame with Ren, and spoke:

"Hi, family! I'm fucking tired of the way you control me. For that, I'm going to fuck as many people you wouldn't like, and film it for everyone to see. Your daughter is a huge slut now. Enjoy!"

Weiss knelt in front of Ren and undid his pants. As she pulled down his pants, Ren flicked his cock, as to dick slap the hit her perfectly in the cheek, making a slapping sound. Weiss dropped her jaw, then curled her mouth into a lustful smile of approval. Weiss then wrapped her lips around Ren's massive penis, and began bobbing her head along his length. She slid her lips along his shaft, making him moan in pleasure with every pump. Her eyes closed as she twisted her head along his length Weiss continued to pump her head down his shaft. Ran her tongue along the underside of his cock as she began to take more of Ren into her mouth. His dick began to slide down her thrust, forcing her to gag on his cock. Ren grabbed her long, silky, white hair and forced her down his throbbing cock, pumping her throat with his huge dick. He began to thrust into these pumps, making her gag even more, as she had no time to be acclimated to his treatment of her. She loved the feeling of being completely dominated by someone else. Ren tensed up, threw his head back, and moaned. "I'm cumming!" he whimpered. Finally, his cock began to twitch in her throat, and he came, shooting ropes of cum down her throat. White semen coated her throat as Ren continued his orgasm.

Weiss slowly pulled herself off Ren's throbbing dick, stood up, and ripped the bottom out of her dress. She got on her back and spread her legs as Ren pinned her down and pushed his cock inside inside of the heiress. She gasped out of pleasure as she felt the dark haired boy hilt himself deep in her cunt. He grunted as he pulled out, just to push back in. Weiss was just so tight that it was difficult to push all of his cock into her.

Pen pushed harder into the snow queen. His throbbing cock pushed into her as she began to whimper in pain and pleasure. Weiss loved the feeling of being pushed down and dominated. Ren continued his pace, thrusting downwards into her tight cunt. He pulled her into an emotional kiss, his tongue pushing deep into her mouth, easily taking control. He was lost in her tight folds and her succulent mouth, completely taken by ecstasy. Ren, lost in his erotic passion, broke the kiss and ripped off Weiss' dress, exposing her beautiful, naked body. Her breasts flew free as the fabric lost its hold on her body and as she was roughly fucked by Ren. Weiss, feeling her partner up his pace yet again, began to experience spasms out of sheer pleasure. Lost in this immense pleasure, she passionately screamed, "AAAIIIIEE!" Ren, feeling Weiss grip his thick cock with her pussy, was on the edge of another orgasm. His dick, building in pressure and pleasure, began to reach deeper into Weiss, hitting her G spot. Weiss let out another passionate scream as she was completely filled by the Asian boy's huge penis. Ren's dick twitched, on the very edge of climax, as the heiress began to spasm more violently. Finally, Weiss wrapped her legs around her partner, and the dark haired boy hilted himself in her pussy, forcing her to finally cum. Waves of pleasure shot out from her pussy to the rest of her body. She tightened herself around Ren, forcing him over the edge as well, as his dick exploded into heavy spurts of thick, white cum, shooting up into her tight pussy.

Weiss laid back in pleasure as Ren slowly pulled out of his partner. He stood up straight, only to be followed by a now naked, and slightly disoriented, heiress. Only in her heels, she pulled Ren into another kiss, only to break it, turn around, and end over against the wall.

"Fuck my ass, baby…" she pleaded.

Ren's dick became erect looking at the heiress in such a vulnerable state. He positioned his cock right behind her ass, ready to pound her into submission yet again. Weiss braced herself, holding her hands against the wall as she waited for penetration.

Ren thrusted deep into the snow queen, forcing out a loud scream of pain and pleasure, as he took her anal virginity. Weiss squirmed from the feeling of being anally penetrated by such a large cock. He grunted as he slowly pulled out and pushed into her ass again. Her tight ass gripped his long dick so tightly that it was almost impossible for Ren to fit inside of her. Almost. He continued to push deep into her ass, and, as time passed, he was able to slowly increase his pace. Weiss whimpered and whined as she felt her ass be completely dominated by Ren's ten inch cock. She felt her walls stretch as he continued to pound her ass, her ass clapping against his body. She moaned, "OOAAHH!" as he reached further into her. Ren then grabbed her long, white hair, and began to viscously amp up his pace. The heiress let out a loud, "UUUHHH!" as he pulled her head back and pounded her tight booty. Weiss stood there, long legs planted on the ground, bent over facing the wall, head pulled back, as she felt herself get thrown over the edge by her partner's thrust, and cum. She let out a passionate moan as her ass constricted Ren's dick, both of which forced him to cum. He fired several thick shots of white, hot, semen into her ass, then pulled out to fire his last few shots onto her booty.

Weiss collapsed onto the ground, tired from her brutal treatment. Ren, exhausted from the ordeal, backed away, pulled up his pants, turned the camera off, and walked away, leaving the dominated heiress to collect herself and figure out how to get back to her dorm.

 **So let me know what you think! Any requests from any other animes? Also, I am certainly open to any criticism for my writing. I'm new to this, so I expect some. I do really want to better my articulation of ideas, so any advice, critiques, etc. are welcome!**


	11. Jaune and Blake's Shower

**Hi. I have to stop making promises I can't keep.**

Two days later…

Jaune was in the locker room, getting ready for a shower after some intense practice with Blake. He took off his armor plates, pulled off his shirt, and tugged off his pants. He grabbed a towel, and walked over to the shower stall. He was one of the only people in there, as he only heard one other shower running in that room and didn't see anyone when he was undressing.

He walked into the stall, twisted the handle, and began his shower. He stood underneath the falling cascade of hot, clean water, as it ran onto his body, splashing against his muscular figure. He grabbed his bar of soap, and began to lather up his body, rubbing it along his flat, chiseled torso, his long, strong arms, and his athletic, powerful legs. With steaming water washing the soap off of him, soaking his golden mane, splashing on his face, Jaune felt at peace in that shower.

Suddenly, while standing under the falling stream, he felt a tender hand wrap around his hard cock. Jaune, slightly shocked, let out a small, "Ah!" as the hand began to tighten its grip and work its way up and down his shaft, he looked down, and saw the hand pump his penis. He noticed that he felt the two large breasts push against his back as he was jerked off, indicating to him that there was a girl behind him. He moaned as the pressure rose inside of him. His cock throbbed with immense need, as the girl wrapped another arm around him and grabbed onto his cock with another hand. She began to jerk Jaune's dick even faster, forcing another moan out of the boy, his cock on the edge of eruption. He felt the girl lower herself onto her knees, planting kisses in his back as she descended. She reached his ass, pressed her face into his ass, and stuck her tongue inside of him. She flicked her tongue around, tickling his prostate. His cock, on the cusp of orgasm, began to twitch, as the girl continued to lick his asshole. Finally, she licked just the right spot, and threw Jaune over the edge, forcing the blonde to cum hard, as his dick shot several ropes of cum onto the floor below him, only to be washed away by the current of water.

Jaune, panting, turned to look at the girl who had given him such pleasure. He looked down to see Blake kneeling in front of him. She gave a small, seductive smile up at the blonde, then eyed his cock. She raised herself slightly, grabbed his penis with both hands, and started to lightly tug it. His dick rehardening, Jaune moaned again as her tender hands slowly rubbed his length. Blake then opened her mouth and took him into her mouth. The blonde threw his head back in pleasure as the Faunus bobbed her head along his shaft. Her soft lips ran along his throbbing dick while her tongue lapped the underside of his length. She closed her eyes as she used her mouth to slowly work his pulsing 8 inches. She cupped his balls and took Jaune further down her throat. She felt his thick, throbbing cock push hard down her tight throat, choking her and and forcing her to gag. She coughed spit and some amounts of precum onto the blonde's dick, but continued to pump her head along his manhood. Jaune grunted as he grabbed Blake's head and shoved it onto his pulsing cock, suffocating her even more. He began to pump her head on his dick, making it impossible for her to breathe, and pushing him closer to his own climax. Finally, he grabbed Blake head with his other head, forced her to take as much of his 8 inches as possible, and came hard, shooting his heavy, thick, white load down her throat. The Faunus tried to swallow all of his cum, but a lot of it dripped out of her mouth onto her chin and tits. Jaune then pulled out and let out the last few spurts onto her face.

Jaune then pushed the black haired girl onto all fours, facing the shower head. Feeling the water wash over her body, Blake stuck her ass out for her partner's cock. Jaune kneeled behind her and positioned his dick right behind her soft pussy. With a single thrust, he penetrated the Faunus girl's tender sex, forcing her to utter a loud, "Fuck!" Jaune didn't bother to slow his thrusts for the girl beneath him, but, rather just decided to fuck her as hard as he could. He grabbed her hair, forced her against the floor, and began to thrust into her pussy as hard as he could. Blake was completely helpless in this situation, and she couldn't help but love every second of it. Being dominated in such an an erotic fashion was one of her biggest kinks, and here she was, being mercilessly fucked by an 8 inch cock. She pushed back against Jaune, sticking her ass further out for the boy who continued to rail her. She felt her pussy be completely filled by this throbbing dick, hitting each and every spot of her sex. He then hit her G spot, forcing her to cum immediately. Despite her walls tightening around his penis, Jaune wasn't ready to cum, and he continued to pound the girl. Her ass clapped against his powerful body, urging him to fuck the faunus even harder. His thrusting began to quicken, as he forced her cunt to take all of his throbbing dick. She moaned again while she was viciously fucked by the blonde, who felt his climax bearing.

Jaune flipped Blake onto her back and continued to pound her into submission. He placed his hands next to her head, leaned in close, and began to increase his pace yet again, pushing hard into her pussy, continuing to hit her G spot. His head hung loosely above the Faunus, her tits pressed against his torso. He leaned in and brought her into a passionate, lustful kiss, his tongue pushing past her soft, luscious lips into her mouth. Blake wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling him further into their kiss. Jaune began to thrust even harder into Blake, forcing her to moan into their kiss. She pulled him in even closer with her legs, wrapping them around his strong body. Jaune felt her squirm and twitch in pleasure as his dick continued to penetrate her, pushing her closer to her limit. Finally, with a powerful thrust, Jaune pushed deep into the black haired girl, forcing her to cum onto her partner's throbbing length again. Her pussy quivered as soft warm waves of pleasure shot throughout her nubile body. The blonde above her felt the Faunus' walls tighten around his massive length, and, with another, powerful thrust, Jaune came deep into the girl's tender sex, shooting ropes of white, hot semen into her pussy.

The blonde pulled himself out, trying to recover from the incredible sex he had just experienced. Hot, steaming water cascaded down onto both him and his lover. As his heavy breathing slowed, he was surprised by the painful and pleasurable feeling of being anally penetrated by a huge dick. His softening cock stiffened as he felt his asshole begin to stretch. He felt a hand wrap around his cock and jerk him off in sync with the thrusts into him. He felt the cock hit his G Spot and push him to the very edge of orgasm, his dick twitching in pleasure. Jaune was then flipped onto his back, allowing him to see the person violating him. He looked up to see the beautiful green-haired ebony girl, Emerald. He face was twisted into a sly, seductive smile as she continued her thrusts into Jaune's asshole. Her face broke for a second as she moaned, "Ah!" and jilted herself into the boy under him. The blonde was thrown over the edge, his dick exploding into thick ropes of white cum, which landed on Emerald's face and tits. Her cock, clenched onto by Jaune's tight asshole, also burst into an explosion of semen, shooting into the vulnerable boy.

Emerald then laid down and pulled Jaune on top of her. The boy was then approached by another ebony girl, the blonde Arslan. She looked down at Jaune with a devious smile, as her 12 inch cock hardened over his face. His blue eyes widened as she forcefully grabbed his blonde mane and shoved her dick down his throat, making him gag immediately. Emerald, still below Jaune, thrusted her own 12 inch penis upwards into the blonde boy's tight ass, hitting his G Spot immediately. The two black girl began to viciously pound him into submission. Arlsan furiously pumped her huge, throbbing cock using Jaune's soft, wet mouth, while Emerald continued to powerfully thrust upwards into the nubile boy's body. The submissive teen jerked himself off, as he felt the pressure rise within his cock due to the two girls dominating him. He slobbered on Arslan's throbbing dick as he struggled to breathe, as the ebony girl's cock continued to push into his throat. Emerald let out a passionate gasp as she felt her dick rapidly approach its limit. She began to thrust harder into the blonde's tight asshole, hitting his G Spot, and forcing him to moan onto Arslan's penis. With a last bounce onto Emerald's body a final pump of his cock, he exploded into ropes of cum, shooting out onto Emerald's torso. The thick white semen splattered on her voluptuous breasts and her chiseled stomach. Seeing such a beautiful sight such as that forced Arslan to cum hard down Jaune's throat, as she shot her own load into the nubile teen. Cum dripped out of the boy's mouth, slid down his chin, and stopped on his throat and chest. Emerald grunted as she, too, came, as she pumped upward into the blonde boy.

Jaune was then placed on his knees, completely submissive to the two girls. He faced Emerald, who placed her cock at his lips, and was bent onto his knees in front of Arslan, who positioned her cock at his ass. They both inserted themselves into the blonde's nubile body, and began to spit roast fuck the blonde. He choked on Emerald's hardened cock while Arslan continued to fuck his ass. His softening cock rehardened as the two girls continued to dominate the boy, his ass being so pleasurably penetrated. Jaune felt the green haired girl's dick push past his soft, pink lips, down his tight throat, while he felt the other blonde's penis thrust deep into his tight asshole. He felt his cock harden to the point that he was on the edge of yet another orgasm. Emerald then looked down, smiled, and grabbed his golden mane as she began to thrust into boy even harder, while Arslan grabbed his arms and fucked the blonde beneath her with even more passion and need. Despite having no one to jerk him off, Jaune exploded into ropes of thick, white cum onto the ground below him. His orgasm was followed by the two ebony girls giving the boy below them their heavy, sweaty, thick loads.

Blake was on her back and had her eyes closed as she furiously rubbed her clit, approaching orgasm. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted off the ground and be impaled by two cocks, mid air. Upon penetration, she let out an ear shattering scream of pleasure as her eyes shot open. Arslan held her straight up so that both of the ebony girls could push themselves into her whilst standing up, as the blonde fucked the cat Faunus' tight, dripping pussy, while Emerald shoved herself into her hot, sexy, fat ass. The blonde girl pushed her lips against Blake's in an emotional kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth, as their tits, wet from the continual cascade of water, pressed together. The green haired girl put her face on the cat girl's neck and gave a small bite as her throbbing dick continued to pound her ass. Blake moaned into her kiss in ecstasy as she bounced on the two big black cocks, feeling them continually push her closer to her limit with every thrust. Her legs wrapped around Arslan who continued to fuck her soft, wet, pink pussy, slowly increasing her pace into the black haired babe. Finally, both of the ebony girls felt their cocks on the edge of orgasm, their dicks twitching in immense pleasure. With each of them simultaneously thrusting in a final time, they exploded in Blake's body. Cum shot into her pussy and ass like she had never felt before, as the ropes of semen filled her up.

Arslan finally pulled out of their kiss, and, along with Emerald, pulled herself out of Blake's nubile body. They allowed the cat Faunus to fall onto the floor and crumple under the streaming hot water. The two ebony girls then left Blake and Jaune to recover from the brutal fucking session.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully this was an answer to the question, "Can we have less futa?" Sorry, but this is the stuff I enjoy writing about. Also, I'll just post these whenever. I would like to have a schedule, but life is making that fairly difficult right now.**


	12. Rule Breaking and Punishment

**IM BAAAACK!**

Later that afternoon….

Weiss was incredibly tired from an exhaustingly long day of physical training and academic studying. After taking a long, hot shower in the locker room, Weiss made her way to her dorm room in a simple pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. When she arrived, she realized she was by herself, as Ruby had taken Blake to a bakery, and Yang had a "date," which was the polite way of the heiress saying "meet up and fuck." Pleased by this unexpected peace, Weiss decided that she would take a nap. She undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, pulled down her baggy pants, and climbed into her bed. In just her white lace panties and a slightly oversized t-shirt, the heiress fell asleep.

Yang was also tired, but for a different reason; the dick that she acquired from Ruby was incredibly distracting. She found that the penis, measuring roughly 11 inches, was constantly hard, and she couldn't control it. Blake bent over in front of her today, and it took so much effort to not shove her entire cock into her friend at that moment. Later, Ruby brushed up against it in the hallway, and it took even more strength for her to not rail her younger sister in front of her classmates. It got so bad that Yang didn't train that day, but, instead came to her dorm early to hopefully jerk off alone.

When she walked in, she immediately tore off all of her clothes, got on her bed, laid down,and started to masturbate furiously on the bed. She grabbed her left tit and lightly massaged her nipple, sending a small wave of pleasure throughout her body, as she firmly grasped her dick and worked the entirety of its massive length. Her tender hand tenderly massaged her tightened, throbbing cock, whilst also moving it incredibly fast. Yang felt an orgasm approaching quickly, so she flipped onto her knees, releasing her breasts and clutching her twitching penis with her other hand. She spat on her cock and began to twist her hands as she continued to pump herself. Finally, with a powerful thrust, her dick exploded into ropes of cum, shooting hard against the wall, her pillow, and onto her mattress. Pleasure shot throughout her body in a magnificent wave of ecstasy and sexual relief, rendering her silent. Thick white streaks lined her bed, to Yang's slight annoyance.

She was more displeased with the fact that, despite her incredible orgasm, she was still ridiculously hard. She sighed, and then noticed the sound of someone breathing. She turned to see Weiss, asleep in her bunk. This gave Yang an idea.

She walked over to the heiress, jumped into her bed and under the covers, and whispered, "Weiss."

The white haired beauty slowly opened her eyes. "Hey."

She then realized that Yang was in bed with her, naked, and she screamed.

Yang put her hand over her mouth. "No, relax for fuck's sake."

Weiss, thoroughly alarmed, spat out, "What?"

Yang smiled, laughed, and asked, "Can you fuck me right now?"

Weiss shook her head in confusion. Yang continued, "I'm just so hard right now," as she lifted the blankets to reveal her pulsing dick, "and I just need some help."

Weiss would have been mad if it was not for that beautiful, large, sexy cock. Her mouth watered with anticipation as she eyed it in all of its majesty.

"Let's film it," Weiss said. Yang laughed and nodded.

She quickly got up, grabbed her camera, positioned it accordingly, looked into the lens, and said, "Part two, daddy!"

Weiss walked over to Yang's throbbing length, grabbed it, lunged down, and took the dick in her mouth. She spat on it, and whatever she couldn't suck, she pumped with her other two, tender, twisting hands. She bobbed her head up and down on the blonde's massive penis, earning her a rewarding and encouraging moan. Weiss then removed her hands from the dick and pushed herself to take the entire cock down her throat. Yang helped her by grabbing her silky, long, soft white hair, and pushing her farther down on her massive cock. Weiss choked as Yang began to take control of her head, thrusting deep and hard down the heiress' throat. Weiss' eyes rolled backwards due to a lack of oxygen, but, despite her partner on the edge of passing out, Yang continued her breakneck pace as she pushed her cock past her soft, tender, pink lips, deep into her throat.

Yang then pulled out and threw Weiss face down onto the bed. She hopped above her white haired friend, slightly pulled down her white panties covering her booty, and thrusted deep into the heiress' tight, white ass. Weiss let out a scream of pain and pleasure as she felt the immense size of Yang's dick split her small ass into two.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK YANG!" she moaned. "HAAAAARDER!"

"Shit, Weiss, you're so fucking tight," Yanged grunted back. Her pace increased as she felt the pressure in her cock rise, her orgasm steadily approaching. She continued to push deep into the girl, as her asshole gripped her throbbing dick.

Yang then ripped off Weiss' panties and shirt, flipped her onto her back, spread her legs wide, and pushing her immense cock into the girl. Weiss moaned again, though with much more pleasure than before. The heiress flipped Yang onto her back and began to ride her.

"Who likes this big cock?" Yang demanded.

"Me!" Weiss replied.

"You like taking this big cock?"

"Yea-uh!" Weiss moaned as her tits bounced.

"Now turn and shake that ass," commanded Yang.

Weiss reversed herself and began twerking on Yang's cock, bouncing her small, beautiful ass on the blonde's huge penis, continually impaling her pussy on that gorgeous cock. Her ass shook with each clap of the ass. The blonde then pushed herself up and hilted herself in the heiress' tight cunt as she proceeded to fuck her from behind.

"Who's your daddy?!" Yang yelled. Weiss stuttered and mumbled.

"WHO?!" Yang repeated.

"YOU ARE!" she shouted.

"And what do you want daddy to do?!" the blonde asked.

"CUM IN ME, DADDY!" Weiss yelled.

Yang flipped Weiss onto her back, leaned in, and looked into her eyes as she continued to thrust into the heiress. Their heads hung only a few short inches from each other, salivating for each other, as their tits were pressed together. As they continued to fuck, the heiress wrapped her legs around Yang, pulling her closer.

"Cum in your soft, white ice bitch, daddy!" she whispered.

Yang then leaned forward into a passionate kiss, as she finally climaxed in Weiss, forcing them both to moan in their kiss out of pleasure. Her cock shot heavy ropes of cum into her soft, nubile pussy, before eventually Yang pulled out.

The two laid there in each other's arms for hours, before Weiss eventually got up and hit the "End Recording" button on her camera. Weiss then got back in bed with the bombshell who fucked her, and fell asleep.

The Same Afternoon…

Naruto was struggling with his new life at this school, as Sakura had been pimping him as a male whore. Anyone who wanted to shove something in the boy had to only pay a small fee to do so. As a result, he had been fucked by countless guys and a few women with cocks. His asshole was bruised, his lips were raw, and he was now forced to love being dominated.

At this point in time, he was naked, kneeling in the middle of the courtyard on a leash that Sakura, also naked, held tight. They were waiting for Jaune and Ren, who they arranged a meeting with. The first person they saw, however, was none other than Glynda Goodwitch, who walked over with a strong sense of purpose. She grabbed Sakura and began to pull her to her office.

When they arrived, she sat the two ninjas down in front of her. Glynda then sat on her desk and began speaking. "So," she started, "you've been trading sex for money at Beacon Academy?"

Sakura tried to stutter out a response, worried that she was found out, but the professor continued. "Not only is this an affront to this school and what we stand for, but you are not even students here. I have no idea who you kiss are. This means I can't expel you, because you would probably just come back." She then gave a small, sly smile, and leaned in, "That being said," she continued, "it does mean I can punish you any way I see fit."

Glynda dropped her skirt from around her waist. Revealing the top of two stocking-clad legs and a massive penis of about 14 inches. She then slowly undid her shirt, only opening it to reveal her large breasts, held firm in place by her black, strapless bra. She reached behind her back and undid the strap, allowing it to fall off her body and onto the floor. Glynda then slowly reached up, lightly picked up her glasses, and gracefully moved them to the far left corner of the desk. She moved first to Naruto, pulling him upwards into a deep kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth and playing with his. She then placed her left hand on his cock and began to slowly tug at his length. With her right hand, she skillfully undid her bun, allowing her golden locks to fall down her bare body.

Glynda then broke the kiss, stopped her handjob, and slowly pushed Naruto onto his knees, who looked up innocently with his large blue eyes. She positioned her cock at his mouth, placed her hand on the back of his head, and pushed herself slightly into his inviting mouth. His lips, tightly gripped on her penis, dragged across her skin as she pushed further into the blonde's wet mouth. His tongue lapped itself along the underside of his throbbing penis, only making Glynda harder as she continued to push herself deeper into him. She then grabbed his head with her other hand and forced him to her pelvis, shoving her entire 14 inches down his throat. Naruto's eyes shot open as tears ran down his face from the pain of swallowing an entire dick.

Glynda then began to thrust into the blonde boy's mouth and down his throat, forcing him to gag and leaving him unable to breathe. He was defenseless as Goodwitch pumped her cock with his face, trying to cum down his throat. Her body tenses up as she began to fuck the boy's throat even harder, which aroused him as much as it hurt him. Naruto's cock stood fully erect in arousal, while he jerked himself off with his right hand; he fingered his asshole with his left hand.

Just as Glynda was about to cum, she pulled out, stood the boy up, and bent him over her desk, his cute ass sticking out. With a single thrust, she pushed her entire length deep into his asshole, forcing him to let out a powerful, "Ahhhh!" Glynda let out a moan as well, as she felt her cock gripped tightly by his tight ass as it bounced against his cute ass. She wrapped her soft hands around his 7 inches and began to jerk him off. Naruto moaned as Glynda approached his G spot and rubbed his cock, as he felt himself on the edge of orgasm. With a final thrust, the professor hit his spot and pumped his cock a final time. She then held herself in that position and played with the tip of his penis. Naruto, in this place if pleasure, finally came, shooting his load all in front of the professor's desk. Glynda then came too, shooting ropes of semen into the boy's ass.

Glynda pulled out, turned, and yelled, "Alright, you can take the blonde one now!"

In stepped Jaune and Ren, both naked and fully erect. They approached Naruto and began to caress and lightly touch his body, even going as far to grab his dick and playfully tug at it. Ren then shoved Naruto onto his knees, forcing him to look up at the two dominant boys as they positioned their penises near his mouth.

"Suck one, jerk the other," Jaune commanded.

Naruto looked up, and took Jaune's cock into his mouth as he reached over and slowly clasped his hand around Ren's engorged cock. He began to pump his head down to Jaune's pelvis, as he was forced to take Glynda's penis down his throats and was now used to taking long cock. His hand thrusted and twisted along Ren's penis, which only hardened and pulsed in the boy's hand.

Naruto's throbbing penis yearned to be touched there, for, through his exploitation, he found that he was incredibly hard. He just wanted the slight push to help him finally push himself over the edge. He was then pushed onto the floor, where Ren forcefully spread his legs, and shoved his fat dick into him. He began to passionately fuck the poor ninja, who moaned for release and out of sheer pain. Ren leaned down and pulled Naruto into a reluctant kiss, pushing his tongue into mouth as he fucked the boy's loosening ass. His legs wrapped around the dark haired boy as Jaune came from the other side and shoved his penis into his mouth. Jaune and Ren held on as they fucked away Naruto's pride and honor. Tears streamed down his face as the two came deep inside of his body, semen splattering his chiseled frame and filling his asshole, but ascending him, too, to a new level of pleasure. His cock erupted in ropes of cum which covered mostly his own body. Jaune and Ren, however, continued their sexual dominance over his body, as their thrusting persisted.

Goodwitch then turned to Sakura, grabbed her pink hair, and shoved her head onto her throbbing cock. She looked down at the ninja and couldn't help but hold her dick down her throat. Sakura gagged as Glynda held her head in that position, being forced to holster the teacher's enormous cock in her gentle throat. The professor interlaced her fingers in the pink hair and began to pump her cock into her motionless head. Sakura felt tears fall down her face as the pain of being orally penetrated increased. Glynda threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she began to rapidly increase her pace, her dick pushing down the girl's throat. She let out a powerful, "Ahhhh!" as her pumps continued. Looking down, she saw Sakura, wearing a white button-down shirt and her dark blue shorts. Her shirt revealed just enough of her breasts that Glynda hardened looking at them. She reached down and ripped the shirt off her body, revealing a pair of large, bouncing tits, freed from their shirt. Glynda then pulled her cock out of Sakura's mouth and put it between her massive breasts. She urged the teen below her to wrap her boobs around the pulsing penis, and, when Sakura did so, began to thrust upwards. Her tits felt so soft and inviting to the touch, and with each thrust Glynda felt only closer to another orgasm, moaning the ninja's name as she felt her dick on the edge of orgasm. Finally, with a final pump, Glynda exploded onto Sakura's vulnerable face, shooting a thick load of semen directly onto her neck, chest, and tits.

Glynda then removed the shorts from the teen, called over Jaune and Ren, who left Naruto drooling and dripping fun, and, with the boys, proceeded to position themselves for the girl. Jaune was underneath the pink haired beauty, his dick placed next to her asshole. Glynda positioned herself right in front of Sakura's spread legs, putting her cock right beneath the ninja's, where she had a vagina. Ren then placed his cock at the teen's soft, bright pink lips.

The three thrusted together into the nubile body of Sakura. Her eyes shot open in both extreme pain and pleasure as she felt three penises enter her body. She could barely breath, as Ren just thrusted deep and hard into the poor girl's throat. Jaune continued to pound her fat ass, craving the sound of his pelvis hitting her from the back and the tight grip on his throbbing dick. He only increased his pace, trying to hit as deep as he possibly could into the teen's ass. Glynda continued to fuck the girl's cunt, her dick almost immediately hitting her G spot. Her dick pushed into the teen, filling her with immense pleasure, as each thrust pushed her body closer and closer to climax. Each time she felt the dicks thrust inward, she felt waves of pleasure shot throughout her body. As Glynda aggressively fucked Sakura's tight, dripping wet pussy, she also grabbed the girl's flailing cock and jerked her off as she was dominated. Sakura moaned into Ren's own throbbing cock as Goodwitch gave her what she needed, and she exploded into ropes of thick, creamy semen. Her dick exploded a five times, leaving body glistening with her own cum, and her pussy even came twice, which tighten up the experience for the professor. Finally, after an hour of ruthlessly pounding this girl, Sakura came for a final time, as her cock exploded onto her body, and the dicks fucking her came as well. Ren shot his entire load down her throat while Jaune deposited the load in her ass. Glynda then also came inside the teen, her twitching cock firing a load of heavy, white cum into her pussy.

Glynda, Ren, and Jaune all pulled out and stood over the crumpled teen, cum still leaking out. They jerked off over her body, coating her in another layer of jizz. They suddenly heard a light fapping noise, only to turn around and see Naruto jerking off. Ren then turned, pushed Naruto onto his back, and fucked his asshole missionary style for a few minutes before both of the boys came again. The blonde passed out, but the Asian boy continued to fuck his tight ass.

Glynda leaned down to Sakura. "I expect regular visits if you want to keep pimping on school grounds, young lady. Now," turning to Ren and Jaune, "take these two away and fuck them however much you want." The two boys grinned at each, picked them up, and brought them back to their dorms, where they fucked the two ninjas for hours, screaming in pleasure and pain.

 **So how was it? Any tips, requests, etc? Just tell me in a review! I'll see you all next time!**

 **Future Chapters:**

 **CHAPTER 13: Velvet x futa!Coco x Cardin**

 **CHAPTER 14: Yang x Ruby x futa!Neo x Roman x futa!Cinder x Adam x Blake x futa!Weiss x futa!Emerald x Mercury**

 **CHAPTER 15: Nora x Pyrrha, futa!Weiss x Blake, Yang x Ruby**

 **CHAPTER 16: Jaune x Ren x Neptune x Sun x Cardin x Kali**

 **CHAPTER 17: futa!Blake x Yang**

 **CHAPTER 18: futa!Yang x Ruby, futa!Ruby x Pyrrha**

 **CHAPTER 19: futa!Tohru x Yang**

 **CHAPTER 20: futa!Goodwitch x futa!Yang, Weiss, futa!Pyrrha**

 **CHAPTER 21: futa!Pyrrha x Jaune, futa!Yang x Neo**

 **CHAPTER 22: Jaune x Weiss, futa!Weiss**

 **CHAPTER 23: futa!Blake x Weiss, Ruby, Nora, futa!Arslan**

 **CHAPTER 24: Cardin x Jaune x Sun x Ren x futa!RWBY**

 **CHAPTER 25: futa!Emerald x Mercury x futa!Blake**

 **CHAPTER 26: futa!RWBY**

 **CHAPTER 27: futa!Weiss x futa!Nora x Naruto**

 **CHAPTER 28: Ruby x Maka x Soul**

 **CHAPTER 29: tentacle!Penny x futa!RWBY**

 **CHAPTER 30: tentacle!Penny x JNPR**

 **CHAPTER 31: Qrow x Winter**

 **CHAPTER 32: futa!Penny and tentacle!Penny x futa!Goodwitch and Goodwitch**

 **CHAPTER 33: Grimm x Weiss, futa!Sakura, Blake, futa!Emerald, Naruto, Jaune**

 **CHAPTER 34: Jaune x Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby**

 **CHAPTER 35: futa!Yang x Jaune, Naruto, Light Yagami, Kiyomi Takada, Goodwitch, Nora, Winter, Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye, Neo**

 **CHAPTER 36: futa!RWBY x futa!Pyrrha x Jaune**

 **CHAPTER 37: futa!Blake x futa!Weiss**

 **CHAPTER 38: Taiyang x Ruby x Yang x Qrow x Weiss x Winter x Blake x Raven x Kali x Ghira x Sun**

 **CHAPTER 39: futa!RWBY x JNPR x CFVY**

 **CHAPTER 40: FUTA ORGY FINALE!**


	13. Cardin Watches Coco and Velvet

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus. College auditions for acting schools have been a bitch. This chapter is a little shorter and rushed, as I was trying to finish it for you guys ASAP. Here you go!**

Cardin silently walked through the locker room in nothing but his towel. His dick, a solid 5 inches, was fully erect with desperate need as he looked in each shower stall. He was looking for his favorite couple to watch them have sex. Suddenly, he heard a shower head turn on, spurring him to excitedly run towards the stall. He stopped short of the door which, to his excitement, was left conveniently open. He peeked inside and smiled as he saw his two favorite girls.

Velvet and Coco were passionately engaged in an emotional kiss. They were naked, rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies, lathering each other up with body wash. Coco then brought Velvet closer in their embrace, her tongue taking dominance over her lover's mouth. She continued to move on the rabbit Faunus, and, in a clear act of pleasure, she pushed the girl against the wall. Velvet then brought her left leg up around her girlfriend, as her teammate brought her hand under her slender, creamy thigh. Coco then turned so that her back was against the wall, as she released her girl's leg, broke the kiss, and pushed her not the ground. Cardin's dick hardened when Velvet get on her knees, as he finally got a glimpse of the CFVY team leader's thick, pulsing, 11 inch, beautiful cock. The red headed boy couldn't resist his enticing erection any longer, and he dropped his towel and wrapped his hand around his penis. He slightly bent over and put his fingers in his ass, trying to hit his G spot as he pumped himself, watching his two crushes fuck each other.

Coco grabbed the Faunus's head and forced her huge cock down her throat, making the girl gag immediately. Velvet's head was at the base of her lover's dick, and, despite not being able to breathe, she began to rub her clit with her left hand, as this brutal treatment turned her on. Coco then grabbed the rabbit girl's ears and began to pump herself down her girl's throat, quickly speeding up her thrusts to reach as deep as possible. Tears of pain ran down Velvet's tender face as she continued to take her lover's long dick. Despite being on the brink of passing out, she continued to swallow Coco's tremendous cock as it throbbed with need inside her. This brutal throat fucking continued for ten minutes, as Velvet simply swallowed and slobbered on her girlfriend's huge dick. Tears had thoroughly wet her face, and her left hand was properly soaked from the two orgasms she received from the blowjob. Her right hand began to lightly caress and massage Coco's balls, bringing the brunette futa babe extremely close to climax. Finally, with a powerful thrus, the team leader came hard down her teammate's threat. Ropes of heavy, thick semen were fired into the rabbit girl's mouth.

Velvet then collapsed in front of Coco with her ass slightly elevated. The fashionable babe made her way to the girl's ass, placed it behind her asshole, and forcefully thrust himself deep into her girlfriend. Velvet let out a powerful cry of pleasure and pain as she felt the huge cock tear through her small, perky ass. Coco immediately hilted herself in the smaller girl and continued his powerful thrusts deep into her. Tears began to stream down Velvet's face again as she began to cry out in immense pleasure and pain. Coco began to powerfully thrust deep into the girl, grabbing her ears as she dominated the Faunus. Her cock, pulsing with desire, pounded her virgin asshole. She then pushed the girl onto the ground and continued to fuck Velvet, slowly increasing her pace in the teen. Finally, after an hour of hard anal fucking and Velvet crying, Coco came hard into the girl beneath her, shooting thick strands of cum into her tight asshole.

Cardin was overwhelmed from this scene, and stuck two fingers up his ass as he continued to jerk off. He felt his fingers glaze against his G spot pretty quickly, and, combined with the scene he was watching and imagining the scene of being fucked in his head, he shouted, "FUCK ME, COCO!" and came all over the floor in front of him.

Coco turned to see the male student, and smiled. She sauntered over to the redhead, seductively asking, "So, you want me to fuck you, hmm?" Cardin stuttered for a moment before the girl of his dreams forced him onto his knees and shoved her cock in his mouth. Coco moaned as her penis pushed past her lips and down his throat.

Cardin gagged and coughed onto his crush's cock, tearing up as it pushed deeper. Coco then grabbed his bright red hair with two hands, and began to thrust herself into his wide open mouth. Cardin, incredibly aroused and surprised by the turn of events, brought his right hand down to his hardened five inch cock and began to stroke himself. He moaned into the blowjob as he pumped his dick, loving his rough treatment. He liked to be dominated, and was hoping that this treatment continued. Coco slowed her pumping out of exhaustion, but she was surprised to see Cardin begin to work her cock as well as he could. He firmly grasped her sex with his lips and began to work his head in slightly twisting motions, while licking the tip and underside with his tongue. He brought up his left hand to tenderly pump what he couldn't fit down his throat. Coco let out a powerful moan as she felt Cardin continue to consensually and emphatically massage her long, beautiful, throbbing penis. She pulled out of his mouth, bent Cardin over, and began to assfuck the boy. Cardin began to moan as pleasure shot through his cock, as his G spot was being hit by Coco in her series of intense thrusts. The two, desperately searching for their orgasm, felt it approach as Covo continued to pound the redhead. She began to stroke Cardin, hoping it helped him arrive faster. Finally, Coco came hard in the hunter's ass, shoving her entire length into the boy as she emptied her heavy load into her submissive partner. Cardin's cock exploded into ropes of cum that burst out from the tip of his penis onto the floor.

The three students laid there for a few hours, until they eventually woke up and left the stall they were in.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully this next story comes out soon!**


End file.
